


The Flag Killer

by Black_Lotus



Series: The Murder Family [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Beta Gideon, Beta Price, Biting, Cannibalism, Character Analysis, Dinner Parties, F/F, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horror, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentoring Another Killer, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Omega Abigail, Omega Alana, Omega Collars, Omega Trafficking, Omega Will, Omega Zeller, One Big Happy Family, Paralytic, Sexual Slavery, Shakespeare Plays, Song Lyrics, That Are A Bit Homicidal, omega slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set almost a year after the events of Raspberry. Hannibal and Will's lives seemed to have calmed and they are enjoying raising their children but with the the growing boldness of The Flag Killer, the Lecter Family finds themselves thrust back into the world of the FBI and death, and it's not on their terms. Will they stop The Flag Killer or is he part of the family? Well that was up to Abigail.</p><p>Updated monthly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the long awaited part 3. I hope you all enjoy.

_ _

Huge thank you to Emilie Brown.

 

 _'Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet child of mine_

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I'd hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain.'_  
_Guns N' Roses, Sweet Child Of Mine_

 

It was late and dark, the winter caused ones breath to turn to fog in front of them. To say it was icy was an understatement. The occasional waft of heat would caress people's faces each and every time the large automatic hospital doors slid open, banishing the cold for no more than a millisecond. Stars hung high in the sky, an ocean of inky black littered with tiny diamonds like the most detailed of mosaiques. No one had noticed the stars or the chill as they entered the hospital, Will was in too much pain, Hannibal was paying too much attention to his mate and Abigail had her hands full with the twins. Hannibal had been so happy when Will had screamed down the hall that the baby was coming, and  _damn it Hannibal get your Alpha ass in here,_ he felt like he'd been holding a breath and was finally able to release it. His child was to be born. 

Abigail sat on one of the greyish green, and rather uncomfortable chairs of the hospital waiting room, Claude perched on her right and Valentina on her left. It amazed her at just how much the twins had grown since she had officially become their sister, Valentina's hair was just like Will's and now that she was that little bit older it had curled and cuddled her face and gently brushed against her delicate shoulders. The youngest Lecter truly was a beautiful Omega and she would only grow more beautiful as she got older. She shifted in her clothes, due to the early hour and having just returned from putting an end to a particularly rude man named Grayson Samuels. Abigail had simply threw on the first top and pair of jeans she had come across. Which happened to be a dark pair of boot cut jeans, that she had wound up wearing with a pair of black flats, and a sleeveless high-low hem bright orange top. Her arms were covered in goosebumps but her thick dark green winter coat had managed to hold off hypothermia until they got into the warm and surprisingly cosy waiting room. She yawned as she looked down to her baby brother who had become more of a toddler than a baby. Claude had just gotten over a cold and so spent most his time asleep as they waited all wrapped up in his little black coat, Valentina however, was a little harder to keep occupied. Pat-a-cake was one of Valentina's favourite games and that managed to keep the young girl giggling for a lot longer than Abigail had expected. 

Abigail wasn't really sure when it started raining, it seemed that one moment the sky was clear and then next there was a soft spatter of ice like rain tap dancing against the frosty windowpane. A simple white clock was mounted to the wall on the far side of the light blue waiting room opposite the chairs that the Lecter children occupied, it read one-thirty-seven in the very early morning and thankfully by one-thirty-nine Valentina had slipped into sleep just like her brother. While the twins slept Abigail had time to wonder about her soon to be born sibling, would it be a boy or a girl? Hannibal and Will had decided not to find out, Will said it was better that way, more of a surprise. Would her new sibling be an Omega or an Alpha like its daddy? Abigail couldn't wait to find out. A smile tugged its way onto her lips as she watched her siblings snooze beside her, Abigail had grown up thinking she was worthless and good for nothing but the twins had taught her that being a big sister was her calling, she was grateful to Will and Hannibal for giving her the opportunity to discover that. They really did make her life mean something.

Time passed and Abigail began to nod off herself, but she never quite got that far thanks to Hannibal making an entrance somewhere close to two o'clock. The eldest Omega's eyes flew open and a grin erupted on her face, Hannibal's looked remarkably tired, not that she blamed him, the beginning of a bruise had also started to appear on his right hand. Obviously Will had gripped a little too tight. 

“How is Will?” Was her first question as she stood and crossed the room to her father.

“He's fine.” Hannibal reassured her. “As is your brother.”

“Brother?”

“Yes, Abigail. Brother.” The Doctor smiled.

No one had noticed Claude awaken and rub his little maroon eyes, not at least until the young Alpha happily started chanting.

“Brother! Brother! Brother!”

The child raised his little arms indicating he wanted Hannibal to pick him up, which the older Alpha did almost instantly holding him close to his chest. The boy clung to his father like he hadn't seen the man in days, after all a few hours to an adult was around two days to a child. Abigail stepped up to her father and pushed a loose lock of hair back into place and correcting the classic _Doctor Hannibal Lecter _appearance.

“Let us go and meet the newest Lecter, shall we?”

Abigail pulled a still sleeping Valentina into her arms and carried her out of the waiting room and down several maze like hallways, eventually Hannibal came to a halt in front of a large cream-white door. The doctor pushed it open and stepped aside for the eldest Omega to enter first, _ever the gentleman,_ she thought to herself.

The moment she saw Will a grin erupted on her face, there was a thick layer of sweat that seemed to coat his whole body and she had to admit he looked exhausted. Abigail couldn't help but wonder if he'd looked like that after having the twins, _probably._ Despite the exhaustion Will tilted his head up from the blanket wrapped baby to his mate and children with a soft smile. 

“Hey.”

He greeted as Abigail rounded the hospital bed to stand on his right while Hannibal took up the left with his back to the door. If a doctor or generally anyone had entered and witnessed the six of them in that moment they'd have just seen a normal happy family. No one would have suspected it was the Chesapeake Ripper and his accomplices, then again that was how it was with most serial killers, when people were asked later about said killer they were always surprised and never thought they would be capable of such things. Most people were so oblivious when it came to the truth, and it didn't help that Hannibal Lecter was a master manipulator.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Abigail as she shuffled Valentina in her arms.

“I just want to sleep for a million years.” He joked.

“That is understandable, My Love.” Hannibal leaned down and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead. “You'll feel better in the morning.”

“I can't sleep now, I just want to watch him forever.”

“That's understandable too, our son is gorgeous.”

“What are you going to name him?”

Abigail asked curiously while looking down at her younger brother. Though the baby was asleep she could tell he would look just like Hannibal and Claude, she was also pretty sure he was an Alpha. The baby smelt mainly of Will like all newborns did however, there was an underlying scent of pure Alpha just like his daddy and brother.

“Ahh, the name.” Will gave his mate a knowing look. “We _debated_ over that for a while.” The Omega's voice was growing more exhausted by the second. “We did eventually decided though. His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Henri Lecter.” 

“Sebastian.” Abigail repeated, testing it in on her tongue. She liked it. “Its a wonderful name.”

XXXX

Days had passed and Will was ready to go home, Hannibal was more than thankful for that he didn't like having his mate and child away from him. Hannibal had asked Abigail to stay at the house with the twins rather than having three young children to move around. Doctor Lecter was beginning to fear for his Bentley, three young children, Abigail and Will was a lot of people to fit in his pristine and beloved car. Hannibal prided himself on being better than most people but he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit a love for his Bentley. He'd leave it if he had to but Hannibal would rather put that off as long as possible. _Seems Will is right, all men love their cars no matter who they are. _Will was normally right about pretty much everything.

The moment Will and Sebastian were safe and sound in the Bentley Hannibal felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, his mate and child were officially safe and that was the most important thing in the world to him. Will held Sebastian close as they drove along the city streets, the baby Alpha slept peacefully like he'd spent most of the last few days. Sebastian didn't cry much at night, or at least not yet, Will was thankful for that because he'd managed to get some much needed sleep. His perfect blue eyes had ached from over use and his head had throbbed after giving birth to their son but sleep had aided him and returned his health. The Omega had always had a habit of watching the world go by through the passenger window but he couldn't take his ocean eyes from their child, their perfect Alpha son. 

“I think he's going to be like you, Hannibal. He's going to choose his words carefully.” 

“Its a trait that's has served me well, William.”

The drive passed in peaceful silence, nothing needed to be said and so nothing was. Occasionally Sebastian would wriggle in his sleep making Will smile like the proud Omega he was and Hannibal couldn't help but notice it and smile too. Will found himself thinking back to that night that seemed to very  _very_ long ago when he'd run out in front of Hannibal's car, to this day he still didn't know if he'd not seen the car or if his mind had decided to end it and not consult him. Whatever it was no longer mattered. His life had changed in so little time, if someone had told him on one of the days after Crawford had beaten him that he'd soon have children and be happy, really happy, he'd have laughed in their face. Claude, Valentina and Sebastian seemed impossible to him back then, a pipe dream and nothing more. However, there he was sat in the car of his mate with their newborn son in his arms. Life was good. Their son had a little tuft of blonde hair just like Claude had when he was born and Will couldn't help brushing his hand against the ever so soft locks. After a while when they were almost home Will did finally break the soft silence. 

“Has that FBI Agent come to see you again? Lass right?”

“Yes, Agent Lass came to see me two days ago, William. The media had decided he's a twisted copy cat of me, which is highly unlikely, there is nothing similar in the way we each kill.” Hannibal said never taking his eyes from the road. “However, it does seem to sell papers. Agent Lass appears to have decided I'm her _go to Psychiatrist_ on the subject. All of this is unimportant though, you should be focusing on Sebastian, not The Flag Killer or Agent Lass.” 

“I guess you're right. I just don't like the idea that she's snooping around, I don't want her to figure you out.”

There was such emotion in Will's voice. He had fought so hard for his family, there was no way in hell he would let a baby face Alpha on her first lead case take it all away from him.

“Don't worry William, we are safe. Only two people have ever figured out what I am and that is because they share the same way of thinking as I. You will never turn me in, and I doubt very much that Abel will.”

The car fell back into its peaceful silence as they drove the last few minuets. Will was beyond happy when he saw the house, standing tall as it always did. He liked being back in the territory of his Alpha it had a calming effect on him which he was thankful for. Hannibal shut off the engine and then rounded the car to pull the passenger door open before taking Sebastian from Will so as the Omega could exit the car. Will immediately took the child back, no Omega liked being even an inch from their newborn, not even to let their mate hold the baby. Hannibal opened the garage door that lead up to the house and led Will through the building, almost instantly Winston was by Will's side.

“Hey Winston.” Greeted Will as he crouched down close to the reddish brown dog. “Winston this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is Winston.”

To Will Winston really was part of the family. After a moment of petting Winston the Omega stood and followed Hannibal into the living room. 

Almost the second he entered what seemed like everyone he had ever met popped up and somehow managed to both whisper and yell the word _surprise_. Thankfully Sebastian didn't wake. It was quite obvious, to Will anyway, that Hannibal had not known about the get together that had decided to appear in his living room which meant it was probably Abigail's idea, pressured by Alana and quite possibly Beverly too. 

“Aww.” Started Alana as she approached Will. “Oh, Will. He's beautiful.”

The female Omega smiled down at the sleeping infant with a smile that seemed to be reserved for only children. Alana had always wanted a child of her own but after all that had happened she seemed to have sworn off Alphas all together, that was how Meredith had come into her life. At first they had been worried that Alana was dating the Omega as an alternative to Alphas but Price has soon confirmed that his sister had always been bisexual, that had eased their worries somewhat. 

“She's right he is cute.” Said Abel who was the next to step forward. “What's the little tike’s name?”

“Its Sebastian.” Hannibal informed as he slipped out of his coat and left the room to hang it up.

Alana, Abel, Beverly and Rex cooed over the baby for a while before Will decided it would be best to put him down for a nap.

“I'll take Seb.” Said Abigail moving to take the baby from Will. “I was going to put the twins down anyway.”

Will thanked her and handed over the baby, he didn't like letting Sebastian out of his sight but he trusted Abigail and the baby did need to sleep in his crib.

“I'll bring the twins.” Insisted Alana as she stood from the couch and filled her arms with an asleep Claude and took Valentina's hand.

“Thanks Alana.”

With that the two Omegas were gone.

“Where are Joshua, Kari, Barney and Rain?” Will asked taking a seat on the couch.

“They stayed behind to man The House.” Answered Rex with a smile.

“Since that dinner party Hannibal threw, The House has been far more busy.” Added Abigail.

Hannibal being the perfect host that he was went off to get everyone a drink only to return to everyone having a pleasant discussion, on what he never found out as Alana and Abigail entered almost the second after he did. 

“Okay, so now everyone is here and the kids are safely asleep. We have something to tell you all.” Said Jimmy as he took Brian's hand.

Hannibal knew what it was instantly, he was an Alpha after all and had smelt it two and a half weeks ago.

“I think Hannibal already knows.” Brian told his mate.

“He's an Alpha, he would.” Responded Price.

“Okay, for those of use who aren't impeccably dressed Alpha's could you elaborate.” Beverly chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry.” Price cleared his throat. “Brian's pregnant.”

Alana and Beverly both gasped in unison while a huge grin appeared on Abel's face.

“How long?” Asked Rex curiously.

“Almost three weeks.” Answered Brian. “We'd have told you all sooner about Alexis but then Will went into labour and rained on our parade.”

“Well, I'm sorry but Sebastian decided on that on not me.”

Everyone but Hannibal chuckled at Will's words, Hannibal Lecter did not _chuckle_ and even if he did it would be something that only Will would see.

“Is Alexis a boy or a girl?”

“Abigail, three weeks is a bit early to know a babies gender or dynamic.” Said Hannibal softly. 

Conversation carried on around Jimmy and Brian for a while before drifting off to other subjects, Hannibal didn't particularly want them in his house but they were Will's friends and he seemed to he happy there were there so the doctor didn't do a thing to make them leave. While everyone was chatting Abel pulled Hannibal off to one side and informed him that The House's freezer was getting a little under stocked. Hannibal had been busy with Will and the children so that had taken a back burner for a while but he promise to rectify the situation soon.

Alana was the first to leave surprisingly, something about Meredith taking her away for her birthday. Will was pleased to see Alana happy again, for a while it seemed like she had forgotten how to smile. 

“Could the new girlfriend become more wife like in the future?” Abel asked with a grin as Alana slipped on her coat.

“ _Maybe_.” She drew the word out as she left the house.

Two people of the same dynamic couldn't properly mate like an Alpha and an Omega and so they had marriage, it was quite popular with Beta couples as well since their scents didn't mix on the same level as with the other dynamics. Hannibal had wondered if Price and Brian would marry since they were a Beta and an Omega. A Beta and Omega couple was rare beyond belief and a child from such a pairing was practically unheard off but they were happy together, so who had the right to judge them? 

It didn't take long for everyone to file out after Alana, Beverly and Abel being the last to leave. After that Hannibal had his house back which he was pleased about, he had his family all to himself.

XXXX

Hannibal had just returned from his late night hobby, an incredibly rude lawyer by the name of Timothy M. Desmond. He stood in the basement slowly moving the select cuts and organs into his refrigerator, he'd take them over to The House the next evening to restock for Abel. He was missing his suit jacket and tie but still seemed to be the embodiment of power and authority. It was a talent really. 

“Hello Father.” Greeted Abigail as she descended the stairs and made her way over to him.

Abigail only called him _Father_ when she wanted something, everyone knew that it was no secret. Still Abigail said it like it was just a normal conversation and not a _I want this_ tactic.

“Hello, Abigail. What brings you down here so late? You should be getting some sleep, you have school in the morning.” 

“I know.” She smiled. “But I couldn't sleep.”

“Would you like me to get you something to help?”

“Oh, no that's alright.” She paused for a moment before starting again. “I actually wanted to ask you about something.”

 _There we are, she's getting to the point of this midnight visit,_ thought the doctor.

“And what would that be?”

“There's em. There's a performance of King Lear at the end of next month, and I really want to see it. I know you only just took me to see Madam Butterfly but I love King Lear, its my favourite Shakespeare play and the tickets are being snapped up really quickly.” 

“Very well, I will take you to see it on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Help me move this meat into the refrigerator.”

“That's it?”

“Abigail, you should know by now that if you simply ask me politely, I will take you. There's no need for this not so subtle begging.” He gave her a soft half smile. 

“Okay. Thank you Hannibal.”

With that she started to help moving the meat from the cooler to the refrigerator. It didn't take long with the both of them. They enjoyed a small talk about Abigail's school work, she had become very well educated and Hannibal was certain she would get to where she wanted to be. The Omega was a very hard worker. Just as they finished and Hannibal set aside the cooler, Cobalt  barreled down the stairs and jumped up on the basements steel operating table. Cobalt had grown into a rather large animal since Hannibal had given him to Abigail, he was no longer the puppy he thought he was.

“Another condition.” Began Hannibal. “Keep Cobalt under control.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” With that Abigail pulled the large black dog from the table.

“Come on, you should be asleep and I haven't seen nearly enough of Will today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I love reading them. :-)


	2. Anders Corvene

_'Absent Gods and silent tyranny_  
_We're going under hypnotised_  
_By another puppeteer_  
_And tell me why the men in cloaks_  
_Always have to bring me down_  
_Running from the ghosts and shadows_  
_The world just disavows_

 _Mercy, mercy_  
_Show me mercy_  
_From the powers that be_  
_Show me mercy_  
_Can someone rescue me.'_  
_Muse, Mercy_

 

It had taken a while and a lot of determination but Abigail had done it, she had successfully convinced Will to join them at the play. In the end it had been a combination of Hannibal's reassuring smile, several reminders that they would only be gone a few hours and Will would get to ware his Omega collar again. All Omega's loved their collars, it wasn't a symbol of ownership like it had been centuries ago, no, in the modern times they lived in Omega collars were to show off that the Omega had chosen them as a mate and not another Alpha, quite a lot of Alphas got jealous. It certainly didn't mean the Omega was owned, if anything it meant the Alpha belonged to the Omega. 

An added bonus to talking Will into leaving his month and a half old for the space of six hours was that Brian and Price needed the practice for when Alexis was born. If Jimmy hadn't of been a Beta though, Will would of never even considered the idea. Omega's were very protective of their young, in some ways far more than the Alpha was, but Will trusted Price and Brian he had known them since he was a child and knew they would protect his three perfect children for a few hours. Brian had just started to show which had lead to Will, Beverly and Rain teasing him ever so slightly. Will was glad that they had already chosen a name for the baby, Alexis was a wonderful unisex name, rather than battling it out like Will and Hannibal had. Will remembered himself and Hannibal naming their three. Claude Hansel Lecter had been easy to come up with, ever since Will had mentioned his love of the name Hansel he knew Hannibal would let him use it for their son, Claude he'd seen in a baby name book and Will had quickly fallen in love with it. Valentina Mischa Lecter had been reasonably easy too, Mischa after Hannibal's sister was just obvious and Valentina had been the Alpha's suggestion it meant brave and seemed very fitting for a daughter of The Chesapeake Ripper. Yes, the twins had been easy to name...it was Sebastian they had fought over. Will had wanted to name him Nicholas while Hannibal had preferred Lukas, in the end the two had just made a list of names they liked and determined that the only two they agreed on were Sebastian and Henri. _Fight over_ Will had thought at the time.

Abigail had been rather pleased with herself when she finally heard the words _fine I'll go with you to the play,_ Hannibal had shot her a little half smile. All Abigail had wanted was for them to do something other than killing as a family, they hadn't since before Sebastian was born. That was how she found herself sat on a rather comfortable blood red chair in between her adopted parents watching King Lear with what she could only describe as a rather impressive Alpha as Edmund. The Alpha on stage was tall and had dark blonde hair, Abigail had always liked blonde hair, and he really brought the character of Edmund to life. 

The young Omega had been greatly enjoying the play but was thankful for the intermission as her legs had gone dead, and were in great need of being stretched. Much to her and Hannibal's pleasure Will actually seemed to be enjoying the evening and had stopped worrying over the twins and Sebastian. The murder family made their way out into the lobby where Hannibal quickly fetched them all a drink. Abigail was only Sixteen, not even of mating age let alone drinking age so she ended up with orange juice, not that she minded. While Will got a glass of red wine, it was alright for him to have one drink every now and again since he was still feeding Sebastian. Hannibal sipped his own glass of wine, taking in the subtle taste of blackcurrant and the wines warming scent. It was exquisite. The Lecter family chatted for a while about the play and Hannibal complemented the performance Donald Zimmerman was giving as King Lear, he was also rather surprised at Joanne Mayor's portrayal of Cordelia, since it was her first time in such a play Hannibal hadn't been holding out much hope but she seemed to have a natural talent that the doctor was pleased with. 

“Hannibal.” Said a pleasant female voice from behind them pulling the family from their conversation.

It took a few moments for Will to place the voice but Hannibal got there straight away, he'd always been good with names. The three turned around to greet the owner of the cheerful voice.

“Good evening, Missus Komeda.” Greeted Hannibal with a half smile. 

“I was wondering if I'd be seeing you here tonight.” She said talking the last few steps to join the three, her Omegan mate not far behind her. “Hello Will, and...Abigail?”

“Yes, that's it. Its nice to see you and your mate again, Missus Komeda.” Abigail chirped. 

“Likewise Abigail.” The older woman laughed. “I heard about the newest Lecter, news travels fast when an Alpha such as you Hannibal is evolved.”

“I'm flattered.”

“So what is the little bundle of joy called?” The female Alpha directed her question at Will.

“His name is Sebastian.” Will answered proudly, he had become surprisingly comfortable around the Alpha.

“Beautiful name. Then again you and Hannibal had beautiful names for all your children.”

Will grinned awkwardly at that. He was about to speak when a young man made his way over to the group and stood beside Missus Komeda. 

“Here's your drink.” Said the new man in a truly unique English accent as he handed the female Alpha a glass of red wine.

“Thank you.” She paused for a moment to take a sip. “Oh, how rude of me. Doctor Hannibal Lecter this is the son of my late sister Daphne, Anders Corvene. Anders, this is Hannibal's mate Will and their daughter Abigail.”

Anders was tall almost Hannibal's height with bright blonde hair that spiked up at the front to make him _look_ Hannibal's height. He had bold blue eyes with a hint of green to them like  seafoam, he had the same determined look as the doctor too, which Abigail was instantly drawn to. Mister Corvene wore a charcoal black suit with a blood red tie and shirt that suited him perfectly, like the color belonged to him and only him. It was obvious that he was the most dominant Alpha in the room despite his age, save for Hannibal of course. 

“A pleasure to meet you Doctor Lecter, Will, Abigail.” The young Alpha shook Hannibal's hand firmly and flashed a devilish smile at Abigail, she was rather taken by the blonde. 

Hannibal was aware of just _how taken_ with the young Alpha she was, she was rarely so full of smiled.

“Indeed it is. I take it you were raised in England, due to the accent.”

“Oh, yes. My mother moved to London when she married my father, I always wanted to attend medical school here though at Johns Hopkins.”

“Its a very good school.” Said Hannibal. “Full of bright young Doctors.”

“That is it. If memory serves you're a Psychiatrist, are you not?”

“I am, yes. I was a surgeon before hand though.”

“My aim is to be a surgeon as well. I think it takes a certain type of person to be a Psychiatrist, to delve into the problems of others without being affected by them yourself.” 

“Oh, you'll always be affected by them, Mister Corvene. Its about not letting them control you.”

Anders chuckled. “Spoken like a true Psychiatrist. And please, call me Anders.”

Conversation continued and eventually Will did again begin to speak, he could see how easily Abigail had become comfortable with the new Alpha and Hannibal was there so Will knew he was safe. They learnt that Anders was only twenty-two and had only just started medical school, they also discovered that the young Alpha intended to specialise in Cardiothoracic surgery, the conversation turned to that for a while and to be honest no one but Anders and Hannibal understood it, Abigail gave it her best shot but her medical knowledge was lacking when it came to such a subject.  _That is going to take you at least a decade of work._ Hannibal had said before taking another sip of wine. _ No need to worry, Doctor Lecter. I have the patience of a saint. _ Hannibal had smirked at that. There was something deep inside Anders Corvene that the blonde wanted to keep hidden away from the rest of the world, If fact Anders reminded Hannibal much of himself.  Both were far more than they made themselves out to be. The two men were like a candle, they gave of a bright light making everyone think they were just normal good people. The mistake that society made was forgetting just how destructive a flame could be, forgetting how much could be burnt. 

Missus Komeda eventually managed to turn the conversation back to something everyone could understand. 

“That truly is a lovely collar, Will.” She remarked. “It gets more beautiful every time I see it.”

“We're lucky Omegas.” 

It was strange hearing Mister Komeda speak for the first time that night but he was right, they were lucky Omegas. Will lowered his eyes to take in the other Omega collar, Mister Komedas was gold with  small floral set stones throughout the intricate collar, Will thought it looked more like the polki design that was popular in India rather than something American or European. It was gorgeous but Will had never been one for gold, no, he preferred the subtly of silver and so he would always prefer his own white gold collar. 

“We most certainly are.” Will finally said.

It took a moment to realise that Missus Komeda was speaking again, something about Hannibal throwing another dinner party quickly filtered through his mind. 

“Please Hannibal. Its a whole performance when you cook and I am so terribly in love with you talent. I feel like I'm going through withdrawal from your food, its addictive Hannibal. Maybe I should write a novel about a cruel chef who refuses to feed a dying woman.”

“Well I'd hate to be called cruel.” Hannibal acquiesced.

“Then its settled, Hannibal you'll cook for us.” Missus Komeda beamed. 

Will didn't like the idea of having Alphas near his newborn but if Hannibal was comfortable with it then so was he, reluctantly of course. Just as the conversation died down the lights flickered indicating intermission was over, the group said their good-byes and split off into two. As Hannibal lead them back to their seats he leaned down to whisper in Abigail's ear.

“We'll go and stock up at the end of the week.”

The young Omega smiled, she didn't get to go with Hannibal for his late night hobby very often.

 

XXXX

 

_ Will opened his eyes. It was dark. Too dark. He could hear Claude, Valentina and Sebastian crying off in the distance and quickly clambered out of bed only to notice Hannibal was not beside him and the bed was cold. 'Strange' thought Will, but he didn't worry over it long, he had to care for his sons and daughter. He padded down the hall quickly and pushed open their bedroom door, Will made his way over to Claude's crib to find it vacant. Panic surged through his body like electricity. Valentina and Sebastian were gone too. Will felt tears prick his eyes, where were his children? His heart been so fast and so loud that it could have woken the dead. Suddenly the crying grew quieter like it was down stairs, Will didn't know what was happening all he knew was he needed to protect the twins and Sebastian.  _

_ With a fearful but determined body Will charged down the stairs in the pitch black, not caring about his own safety. He raced through the dining room and into the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks. There before him, lined up like they had been waiting was the three people he feared most. Marcus Delaware held Claude close to himself with a smug grin on his face as the toddler cried. Beside Delaware stood Francis Dolahyde, eyes glowing red like the dragon he had sort to become, Dolahyde didn't seem to care about Valentina screaming for Will in his arms. On the far right was the one Alpha that had started all his nightmares, his pain, Jack Crawford. Crawford held little Sebastian in one arm like it didn't matter if he dropped the infant. Where before his heart had been oh so loud it seemed to have stopped at the sight of the three Alphas that terrified him.  _

_ A scream came from behind him and Will swung around to see Mason Verger dragging Abigail into the kitchen by her hair. There was nothing Will could do, Abigail kicked and screamed as Verger pulled her over to were the three Alphas stood. Jack suddenly began to laugh, evil and demonic.  _

“ _Poor little Will. Always so weak.” He sneered._

“ _You're nothing without that pathetic Alpha, are you?” Delaware growled out, swinging Claude back and forth haphazardly._

“ _Hannibal!” Will screamed. “Hannibal!”_

“ _He can't help you.” Giggled Verger as he pulled on Abigail's hair so hard it tore away from her scalp. _

_ Their cackling stung Will's body. A moment later they stepped aside revealing the horror that was behind them. There in the middle of the kitchen lay Hannibal, face down covered in blood. His suit was ripped and the blood half congealed. Will ran to him and dropped to his knees.  _

“ _Hannibal! Hannibal please!”_

_Will felt like he couldn't breathe, his whole world came crashing down. Dead, his Hannibal was dead. Somehow Will managed to look up at the Alphas and the one Alpha obsessed Beta, they grinned at him and then released the twins, Abigail and Sebastian. Instantly they fell to the floor shattering like the most fragile teacup._

“ _Will!” The whole room shook. “Will!” The voice called again, concerned and familiar._

“Will!”

The Omega's eyes flew open to find himself laying in his bed with Hannibal shaking him awake. It was dark but not pitch black like his dream had been, there was no crying and most importantly Hannibal was there...alive.

“Hannibal?” Will asked softly.

“You were having a nightmare.” Informed the doctor.

Will grabbed hold of Hannibal like a lifeline and refused to let go, the Alpha never said a word simply held his terrified Omega in his arms until Will's breathing was once again under control.

“What happened William?” Hannibal asked after a time. “What was your dream about?”

As Hannibal spoke he turned Will in his arms so he could press the Omega's back to his chest and then did something Will never thought the Alpha would do. He whistled getting Winston's attention and patted the bed next to Will. The dog happily jumped up and settled by the Omega, happy to be of comfort. Hannibal had just broken his own rule; no pets on the furniture. 

“Delaware, Dolahyde, Crawford, Verger.” Hannibal sighed hearing those names. “They had the kids. They killed you.” 

Will couldn't say more, his tears were like a waterfall pouring down his cheeks. Hannibal pulled him closer.

“William, three of those men are dead and its only a matter of time before Delaware is too, I promise you that. They'll never hurt you _or_ the children. Never.”

Will took some comfort in those words. His mate never lied, twisted the truth yes, but never lied.

“Will. I have never lost a fight and I don't intend to lose to the likes of them. Okay?” 

Will nodded knowing Hannibal was right. The Alpha settled back down with his arms full of his mate and said softly.

“Go back to sleep Will. You'll feel better in the morning. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Thankfully Will did eventually find sleep again. Uninterrupted sleep. 

 

 

Mr. Komeda's Collar. Do you prefer his or Wills?

 

Will's Collar


	3. Dinner And A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could everyone just be aware that I accidentally deleted my series linking The House, Raspberry and The Flag Killer and so I had to make a new one. Anyone who had the series bookmarked will need to re-bookmark it. Sorry, that was me being an idiot.

_I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid_  
_Made me a believer with the touch of her skin_  
  
_I’d go to hell and back with you_  
_Stay lost in what we found._  
_Worlds apart we were the same_  
_Until we hit the ground_  
  
_Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak_  
_Maybe I’m blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_  
_'Cause I could never set you free_

_Theory Of A Deadman, Angel_

 

It was far, far, _far_ too early in the morning for this shit, the sky had only been light for around two hours and Agent Lass hadn't even had a decent cup of coffee yet. She stood in the middle of a field just outside of Baltimore as if driving out towards Wolf Trap. Crime Scene Investigators were dotted throughout the dark grassland, Lass had no idea what was growing there it just looked to be grass to her but then again she wasn't a farmer. The blonde Alpha looked up to the latest victim of The Chesapeake Ripper, Gareth Redgrave, thirty-nine year old Alpha stock broker who had been strung up to look like a scarecrow. It was horrific Miriam had to admit. He'd been strung up after the Ripper took his Kidneys, Liver and Heart replacing the cavities with straw. The Ripper certainly was an artist, _at least he is in his own head._ Her mind told her.

The Chesapeake Ripper wasn't her case and so she had spent a good half an hour getting details from the various forensic personnel littered around the crime scene. Agent Lass couldn't even begin to describe her annoyance, The Chesapeake Ripper had killed four people in quick succession and the FBI had nothing except a rising body count; some days the blonde thought he was a ghost, maybe he was. 

It wasn't the Ripper who had drug her out of bed so early in the chilly morning, no, the credit for that went to The Flag Killer who had struck at the other end of the rather large field. She had spent five minuets in shock when she found that out. The Ripper and The Flag Killer striking in the same place on the same night? It had to mean something and Agent Lass had a feeling it wouldn't bode well for herself and the rest of the FBI. At any time there were between thirty-five and fifty serial killers active throughout the United States and yet somehow Baltimore and the surrounding area had found themselves with two of the worst Agent Lass had ever thought possible. The Chesapeake Ripper and The Flag Killer would certainly find themselves in the history books somewhere between Jack The Ripper and BTK. 

The latest Victim of The Flag Killer was an African-American woman, so gender and race meant nothing to him just like it meant nothing to The Ripper.

“You'll get them, Agent.” Said one of the Crime Scene Investigators.

She was a sweet Beta in her late thirties with dark red hair, Lass has seen her at several of the crime scenes and she always seemed pleasant enough, _still don't know what her name is though_ she said to herself.

“Hey,  what the hell are you doing in my crime scene?” 

The dominant Alpha words pulled Miriam out of her thoughts and back to the grotesque world before her ocean blue orbs. She glanced up to see a male Alpha approaching her with an annoyed expression on his face, from the deep lines in his forehead Lass guessed he wore that expression to the point of normalcy and so she didn't take it personally.

“I'm Agent Miriam Lass. I'm lead on The Flag Killer Case.” She held out for the man to shake, which he did.

“Ahh, I was wondering when one of you lot would find your way over here.” He released her hand. “Both of the bastards killing in the same place, what's next?”

“I hope it doesn't get to that point, Agent?” She gave a soft smile to go along with her question. She had never been an overly strong Alpha.

“Special Agent Michael McCoy, everyone calls me _Bones_ though.”

“Bones?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know Bones McCoy? Star Trek?”

“Oh, okay. Never seen it.” The blonde answered honestly.

“Never seen Star Trek? How young do they let 'em into the bureau now'er days?” He mumbled to himself before looking back up to her. 

Agent McCoy quickly filled Miriam in on his case after which she returned the favour, most was the same as every other crime scene organs missing, no one saw or heard anything, victim left behind like a work of art. Nothing helpful, McCoy felt just like she did...at a dead-end.

Maybe it was time to call Doctor Lecter in again, shed some light.

XXXX

The sky had long since passed dusk and settled into the blackness of night but the Lecter house was far from quiet. Sebastian and the twins had slipped into sleep earlier that evening leaving the three elder family members to set about tending to dinner and setting up for the dinner party that Missus Komeda had yet again pushed Hannibal towards. It wasn't like he had been forced, no one could force Hannibal Lecter to do anything he didn't want; well, maybe Will could. 

It was half past eight when everyone sat down to enjoy dinner, Mister and Missus Komeda sat opposite to Anders and Abigail. Of course that left Hannibal at the head of the table with his beloved Omega by his side, right where he belonged. 

“I must say Hannibal I was rather expecting a show. You always give us a show.” Missus Komeda said as she tucked into her supposed lamb. 

“I felt it would be nice to slow down and have a quiet meal for a change. No extravagance just indulgence in elegant cuisine.”

“So you're putting on a show by not putting on a show?” Questioned Anders with a smile. “Subtle to the end Doctor Lecter.” 

“Exactly, Mister Corvene. That and I also didn't want to wake Sebastian, not after the amount of time Will spent getting him to sleep.” 

Will and Hannibal shared a look, a look that said they loved their son but his utter refusal to sleep was annoying. It seemed Seb had inherited Will's stubbornness, much to Hannibal's dismay. 

“I completely understand, Hannibal. Anders was the same when he was a newborn. My sister despaired with him.” She took another bite of her lamb completely unaware it was actually a rather rude Alpha named Simon Daniels, that though was neither here nor there. “I'd love to meet the newest Lecter.” 

Will hated the idea and Hannibal knew it. Omegas were always over protective of their newborns and no one could really fault that. In a way the Omega was more danger that the Alpha. Hannibal thought it best to side step her words and turn to a new topic. 

“Newest and last me thinks, I only have so many bedrooms.”

There was a small eruption of laughter that easily glazed over the request and Will was overjoyed. Just because he'd come to trust the female Alpha around himself didn't mean the same was true of his son. 

Time past as everyone ate, conversations changing subject every now and then which Hannibal was pleased with because it forced William to be social. He liked building up his Omegas shield. The shell that hid who he really was just like Hannibal's mask did for himself. It didn't take long for the good doctor to notice the fleeting glances Anders and Abigail shared and he didn't have to turn his head to know that Will had noticed as well. It was clear that Anders Corvene was interested in his adopted daughter and even more clear that Abigail returned the interest. She was still young though only sixteen, a year away from her first heat and mating age. There was also a darkness to Mister Corvene that Hannibal wanted to make sure posed no threat to the chestnut haired girl. It was only when Missus Komeda's voice filled the air that Hannibal returned his attention back to the world around him. 

“Did you hear about The Chesapeake Ripper and The Flag Killer? I read in the paper that they're killing together now. A team.” 

The idea was laughable and Hannibal quickly shut down that line of thinking...he had a reputation to keep after all. 

“Its only Freddie Lounds that believes that, and her sources can never be confirmed.” Hannibal spoke softly but with a hidden force. 

“I agree.” Began Anders. “Its more likely that The Flag Killer came across The Ripper's scarecrow victim and decided to send a message.”

“I find it unlikely that he could just _come across_ the victim.” Retorted Mister Komeda but no one listened to him as his wife's next question filled the room. 

“And what message would that be?”

“Easy.” Hannibal gave one of his micro smiles. “ _Hello._ ”

“Could it not have been something more?” Asked Abigail as she brushed her eyes over Anders' pale face. 

“If it was something negative then The Flag Killer would have desecrated The Rippers victim. He didn't.” Hannibal explained.

“But how can you be sure, Hannibal?”

It was Will to answer Missus Komeda instead of Hannibal, the Omega never looking up from his practically empty plate.

“The Flag Killer is not as experienced and so his ritual would take longer to carry out. It is more likely that The Ripper finished his work and The Flag Killer came across it later in the evening as he needs the early hours of the morning to skin his victim. Then decided to add to it.”

No one questioned how Will knew all this, they were well aware that Will's intelligence far surpassed their own. He could see their design. 

“Why the early hours of the morning?” It was still strange to hear Mister Komeda speak, he was normally so quiet yet not timid. 

“Its when the fewest people are around. Flaying someone takes time and even longer for someone whose not fully experienced with it. Its the safest time.”

XXXX

The end of dinner found the group standing for the customary _chat_ before everyone departed for the evening. Hannibal and Will watched as Anders and their adopted daughter shared their interests, Shakespeare quickly came up. Abigail had become rather obsessed with his work since Hannibal had sent her back to school and had begged the Alpha to take her to nearly every production she heard about; of course Hannibal had, he liked spoiling his children. Will watched as Abigail's eyes lit up, it was nice and rather refreshing to see Abigail smile. Of course the female Omega had started smiling more often since Jack's death and Hannibal taking over The House but those smiles were day to day smiles. The one she wore on her face before Anders Corvene was something else, something that was only granted to a partner... _dare I say a mate?_ William's mind questioned. The smile that Abigail gifted the blonde Englishman was the same he gave Hannibal. _Oh, this could be dangerous,_ It seemed Will's mind was warning him yet Will decided to return his attention to what Anders was saying.

“...I completely agree, Abigail. However MacBeth is my personal favourite, I can see why King Lear appeals to you. It is a wonderful story told from so many angles. _I cannot heave my heart into my mouth._ ”

That earned another grin from Abigail.

“I actually have tickets to a performance of MacBeth next week. I was intending to take a friend from John Hopkins but I think you would enjoy the performance far more than he. Your are much more beautiful too.” 

Hannibal's eyebrow raised as if to say _original_. It was also the only sign that showed the Alpha had heard Anders, one that only Will noticed. Since the doctor had his back to the blonde and his daughter everyone amused he was listening to whatever it was Missus  Komeda was telling him, leaving the younger of their group to their own conversation. Of Course not, Hannibal could multi task better than anyone else on the planet. He had a mate, four children, a full-time occupation and a murderous hobby to hide from the police and the rest of the world after all . 

“I'd love to go.” Said Abigail, her eyes lighting up.

Mister Corvene opened his mouth to say something else when his Aunt called him over to explain about how his mother was the inspiration for one of her latest characters. With everyone preoccupied Will took the opportunity to slip off over to the female Omega where he managed to look into her eyes; she was so happy. 

“Abigail, I know you like him but remember you are sixteen. That's not old enough to mate with him.”

“I'm almost seventeen and that is old enough, I'm really not looking forward to my first heat though. Also I wasn't thinking of that. I like him, yes, there's something about him that's strong and unique. I know you understand that, I can tell from the way you look at Hannibal. I've never _liked_ anyone before.” Abigail ducked her head and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Alright.” Will relented. “Just remember what Hannibal will do if you get hurt.” That earned him a smile and a slight snort. “To be honest I think Hannibal likes him.”

_So Anders intends to get closer to our family, I can only imagine what he'll say when he learns the true extent of who and what we are. Killers. Cannibals. The murder family._


	4. Hearts And Flags

_Is it sick of me_  
_To feed the animal in you_  
_Is it sick to say_  
_I tease the hunter like I do_  
_Is it sick of me_  
_To watch the wicked way you thrill_  
_Is it sick to say_  
_That I live to break your will_  
_In This Moment, Sick Like Me_

 

Will sat beside his mate in the Bentley still angry over being taken from his children for the morning, he could have sworn that for a single seconds Hannibal was actually afraid of him. Will didn't like being away from his newborn but Abigail was with Sebastian and the twins so he knew his children were safe. Will couldn't understand why Hannibal had insisted bringing Will along with him, Agent Lass hadn't asked for him, probably didn't even know he existed beyond being able to smell him on Hannibal. So why was he there? Hannibal however, did know, knew the talent and insight that his mate could offer to The Flag Killer case, it seemed that Lass was at such a dead end that she only had Hannibal left to turn to. To be honest the only reason Hannibal was going was to confirm a hypothesis. The drive was made in a comfortable silence, that Hannibal didn't break and in a way Will was thankful for that because it left him free to think of their children. Soon the drive came to an end and the mated couple stepped out of the Bentley. Will looked around the area, it was the site of Hannibal's latest kill, the one The Flag Killer had crashed. Agent Lass greeted them the second Hannibal was out the car. 

“Doctor Lecter, just the man I need. This must be your mate. I'm sorry I didn't realise you had plans this morning.” She held her hand out for Will to shake and he did, reluctantly. 

“Actually I thought William could be of assistance to you.” Then it all became clear to Will, he should have seen it sooner. “He can give you great insight, he is very talented.” 

Will felt himself swell with pride knowing he'd pleased his Alpha. Lass frowned and looked down at the grown for a moment before bringing her ocean blue eyes to meet Hannibal's maroon orbs.

“I don't know Doctor Lecter, he's not a consultant.” 

“And nor am I, not officially anyway.”

Hannibal flashed Lass that smile he had, the one that said _its alright, you can trust me._ That smile normally led to someone's death.

“Alright.” She smiled and led them to the scene of the last Flag Killer murder. “We're at a dead end so if there is anything you can tell us Mister Graham I would greatly appreciated it.”

Lass handed him a file containing all the horrific photographs that he had become numb to. When Hannibal had freed him from The House Will had thought he'd never have to see that kind of torture again, then he discovered what his mate really was and instead of seeing horror he saw beauty, saw the art that his Alpha created. There were monsters in the world but they were people like Jack Crawford and Marcus Delaware. Will shut his eyes and let the pendulum swing remembering the photographs in his mind he let himself _see_ what had happened. Hannibal stood back and let his mate speak, few Alphas let their mates work, let alone in a profession such as this.

“He knocks the victim out and carried him here, he's strong enough to overpower his prey. That's what he sees them as, prey, worse than animals. He doesn't need to restrain them he's strong enough that its not necessary so he's young, an Alpha for certain. No Beta is _that_ strong. It also rules out an Alpha female too.” Will looked over to Hannibal who wore a micro-smile. “He doesn't need the drugs to control his prey so there's another reason.”

“Our guys found something in his and the other victims blood its... Roc... Rocru... Roc-” She couldn't pronounce it. 

“Rocuronium.” Hannibal supplied. “Its commonly known as Zenuron. Its a muscle relaxant, enough of it would have paralysed the victims.” 

“That's it. His skill is still improving so he needs to work quickly and a victim being awake but paralysed would certainly increase his speed and accuracy. It would be far easier to remove the skin.”

The female Alpha was a little surprised by the Omega's lack of emotion towards the scene, she was an Alpha and it had still shocked her. There was something not quite right about Mister Graham, normally Miriam would have just said what was on her mind but she was smart enough to know insulting Doctor Lecter's mate would not end well for her. Agent Lass may have a badge and a gun but Lecter was a pure Alpha, a thoroughbred and so she remained silent on that subject. 

“William is right, they would remain awake until of course they passed out from pain.” 

Will took a deep breath and let the pendulum swing once more, let himself become the killer and just  _see._

“I know I have to work skilfully but I'm still new to this and have to take my time, so I have medical skills but they're not fully developed, I'm young.”

“A doctor?” Asked Agent Lass.

“Maybe a junior or more likely medical school. Then again flaying is more common than you think. Taxidermy for example.” Hannibal spoke in a deep tone before Will took over again.

 “I need them to stay still but knocking them out would prevent them from seeing what I'm doing, I want them to see, need them to, hence the drugs. Its not to keep them under control its to _make them watch. This is my design._ Even paralysed they can still make noise so I sever their vocal cords. They're normally dead from shock by the time I'm done, and that doesn't bother me, I don't need them to see what I do next. The flag pole is more like a wooden stake than a flag pole, made from wood and rope you could find at any hardware store. The base is sharpened into a point to make it easier to pass through the body. It takes great strength to get it through the bone, muscle and heart and into the ground in one motion. Its not about the flag itself if it was he would send it through the abdomen, easier to get through the body, no it has to go through the heart. The heart is the important thing.” Will clenched his eyes shut as he imagined himself impaling the latest victim. “Its not just about destroying their power via the heart its about making a point.” 

Will opened up his beautiful blue eyes and searched for those of his mate, silently they shared a conversation. _Hannibal, I know who the killer is._ Will saw the faintest hint of a smile on the face of his Alpha.  _As do I, My Love, but lets not share that with Agent Lass._ Taking out certain bits of what he was to say next Will spoke once more.

“Humans think they're the dominant thing on the planet, the Alpha species. The killer thinks his victims are nothing more than pigs, similar belief to the Chesapeake Ripper, which is probably why he didn't desecrate the Rippers scarecrow kill, it was respect for the other killer. The Flag Killer probably looks up to the Ripper." He took a breath. "The heart is supposedly where the soul is.”

“So he's taking people's souls?”

She didn't sound very impressed at the analysis, but at this point she couldn't rule anything out. She was at such a dead end that she was letting her consultants mate tell her about The Flag Killer for Gods sake. 

“Its not about religion, there's an aspect of it but its not that theosophical. He wants to take away what makes them human because he doesn't think they deserve it. They are pigs, and what do you do to a pig?”

“You take it to slaughter.” Hannibal happily supplied.

“That means that just about anyone could be a target, like with The Chesapeake Ripper. And look how long they've been looking for him.” Lass all but screamed, the case was getting to her.

Hannibal's maroon orbs flashed with a spark of light that said _well look no further, here I am_ and Will had to stop himself from laughing. A year ago such an expression would have mortified him yet not it just amused him.

“Both The Chesapeake Ripper and The Flag Killer will have a trigger. They won't just go after the first person they see in the morning.” _Well except for that time a_ _Jehovah's_ _witness_ _woke me up at six in the morning and the_ _n_ _proceeded_ _to tell me I was going to hell for asking him to leave,_ _at least he learnt what I was really going to hell for._ “I can't help you with what The Ripper's trigger is but it seems we know what your killers is. Cowards seem most likely.”

 

“Cowards? You said that before when I first came to you. Gill had left his pregnant mate for a younger one.”

“Yes, I did. William here has only made me more certain of that analysis though.”

Will was disgusted, how could anyone leave a pregnant mate? As if sensing William's pain Hannibal slipped his arm around the Omega's waist and held him close. Will breathed in his Alpha and took comfort in his scent, it was warm and soothing with an edge that was just Hannibal Lecter. 

“I'm amazed at your level of insight Mister Graham. I bet if the FBI had you on standby The Ripper and so many other killers would be behind bars by now.”

_Other killers yes, my Hannibal? Not bloody likely._

“Happy to help Agent Lass. I don't know what more I can tell you though, that is all I can see.”

“Oh you have been more that helpful.” She turned to Hannibal. “Thank you for bringing him out, I had no idea your mate was so talented. I shouldn't keep you any longer though and I think my team would like to hear what you've told me.”

The blonde Alpha smiled and bid them farewell as she watched Hannibal and Will return to the Bentley and drive away. Yes, there certainly was something off about Doctor Lecter and his mate but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

 

XXXX

 

It was raining, that thick rain that shot through the dark evening like a knife through butter. Abigail however, didn't even notice the rain she was too excited, Anders was to join them for dinner without his bloody Aunt, Missus Komeda, being there. Abigail had invited him as a thank you for taking her to Macbeth the week before. She'd known Hannibal wouldn't mind the dinner, he was famous for his love of cooking after all, that and Hannibal would so just about anything to make Abigail smile. 

The clock had just chimed eight when Anders Corvene knocked on the door only to be greeted seconds later by grinning teenage Omega. Abigail wore a knee-length white dress that had a sweetheart neckline and three-quarter sleeves as well as a delicate black lace design over her midsection. There was light conversation throughout the meal but Abigail knew Hannibal was up to something, she'd known him long enough to notice that little spark that hid away in his eyes. Will reassured her though, Hannibal knew how much Abigail liked Anders and he wouldn't do anything it jeopardise that unless it was truly necessary. They ate the delightful meal her adoptive father had prepared with a flow of easy conversation and after a time the youngest Omega forgot about that spark in Hannibal's eyes, that was of course until dinner ended and the plates had been cleared away. 

“Anders, would you mind joining me in my study for a moment? There is a fine single malt in the offering.” Anders was much like Will when it came to his drink, a whiskey man all the way.

“Now how could I resist that, Doctor Lecter?” 

With that the young blonde Alpha followed the older Doctor through the house and into the study. Once inside Hannibal gestured to a chair and Anders sat quickly while the Doctor poured them both a glass of rich amber liquid. The older Alpha handed one of the glasses over and then sat down in his own seat, they sipped slowly and savoured the flavour as they both looked out the window into the dark night.

“Thank you for letting Abigail invite me over for dinner this evening, I imagine when she asked me you knew nothing about it.” It wasn't a question.

“I did not, however I am nothing if not resourceful.” Hannibal responded in a deep accented tone.

“She is a wondered girl.”

“That she is. Abigail has a very bright future ahead of her, she and I have made sure of that.” There was a long pause that ended their small talk, both knew they weren’t in Hannibal's office to speak about Abigail. Hannibal took another sip of whiskey before he got to the real point. “You see it became quickly apparent that the Flag Killer thinks nothing of his victims, I know why he kills them but its never quite the same as hearing it from the killers own mouth.” Hannibal turned to face the blonde Alpha and with a knowing smile asked. “So, Mister Corvene, are you going to admit who and what you are so we can stop dancing around one another and tell me in your own words about being The Flag Killer?” 

Anders giggled, his blue eyes lighting up and he turned to find the Doctors maroon orbs.

“How about we make a deal, Doctor Lecter? I'll admit what I am if you do the same.” 

“That sounds more than fair.” Hannibal spoke smoothly almost as if they were discussing a good book.

“Wonderful. Then I'll introduce myself properly. Hello, I'm The Flag Killer.”

Hannibal smiled and shook Anders' outstretched hand.

“I appreciate your honesty, liars are so rude. And just to keep up my end of the deal, yes, I am The Chesapeake Ripper.”

It seemed Hannibal's hypothesis had been confirmed, the young Alpha medical student that Abigail had taken such a liking to was a killer just like Hannibal,  _well it seems Will and Abigail share a type._ He'd known there was something about Anders the second they'd met but it was only now that he fully knew why... and in a way he was pleased. It explained why Hannibal felt at ease and had come to enjoy Mister Corvene's company. 

“Did you ask me about our hobby out of professional curiosity or is it out of fear for your daughter?”

“Oh Abigail can handle herself, It was the curiosity. However, as her father I will give you the traditional sentence. _You hurt her and I will kill you._ And now that you know who I am you can be sure that she will be eating your heart by the next evening.” 

“Duly noted, but I will not harm Abigail. I care for her too deeply. I also have a great respect for your work as both Doctor Hannibal Lecter and The Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal could hear the sincerity in Corvene's tone and knew that his daughter had found a good one. “Doctor Lecter, now we have gotten the threats and everything out of the way, I would like you to know that I wish to learn from the best.”

Hannibal smiled and took another sip of his single malt, the warmth burning down his throat.

“I won't teach you how to kill, Mister Corvene.” 

“Anders, please.”

“Very well, Anders. Every killer must learn for themselves, however, I will mentor you if that is your wish. Advise you so you can reach you full potential just as I did with William and Abigail.”


	5. News

_We all were lost now we are found_   
_No one can stop us or slow us down_   
_We are all named and we are all known_   
_We know that we'll never walk alone_

_Thrice, Image Of The Invisibles_

 

Will sat in the living room reading, it was dark almost inky with the hint of a chill. The twins and Sebastian had gone to bed a good hour ago leaving the house quiet with just him there. Abigail was out with Anders _again,_ and Hannibal had yet to return home from his errands. He couldn't take his eyes from the news, _bloody Freddie Lounds, _the Omega wanted to call Hannibal but he knew better than to bother his Alpha with the likes of Freddie Lounds. Will never liked it when Lounds posted something about Hannibal on TattleCrime.com, it was usually all lies and he was sick of it. She said that the night before The Flag Killer had struck again in a local park, _well that bit is true I know that much._ At that moment Hannibal came through the front door and into the living room where he greeted his mate with a smile.

“Hello, My William. How was your day?”

“Fine. Claude kept asking for you before I put him and Valentina to bed. I read them a story and they seemed happy with that.”

Hannibal shrugged off his suit jacket and set it delicately down on the arm of the chair before he sat down beside Will and pressed a kiss to his Omega's forehead. He was wonderful to be back in Hannibal's arms, it was like coming home and Will savoured every second of it.

“Freddie Lounds has been writing articles again.” He handed the tablet to Hannibal so he could read the story.

 

_**The FBI are still yet to announce any connection between The Flag Killer and The Chesapeake Ripper, though it is likely that the two are personally aware of one another. The Ripper and Killer both murder in such a way that one has to have reached out to the other.** **Last months duel kill suggests that they are even collaborating...** _

__

“How can she print this, Hannibal? It's not even well written. Just hearsay and her own opinion.”

“It's her website she can print what she wants. And it's not actually incorrect.” He reminded his mate. 

“Yes, but I don't like the idea of her knowing you are aware of Anders.” Will looked deep into Hannibal's maroon eyes.

“She will never know the truth, Will. I won't let anything happen to Anders because it would destroy Abigail.” He took a breath, set the table down and pulled Will into his arms. “Speaking of Abigail, how was she before she left with Anders?”

“She was beyond excited as usual.” Will said from Hannibal's silk shirt clad chest. “She's really taken to Anders, which I never expected after what happened with Crawford.” Hannibal's blood boiled upon hearing that name. “I thought she'd never want an Alpha, but then he came along.” 

“She's brave, Abigail will never stop surprising us. I'm going to check on the twins and then I'll make us dinner. Sorry I am so late home.”

With a sweet kiss Hannibal left Will alone on the couch petting Winston's soft head. Cobalt was curled up on the other side of the room in his dog basket and Will was certain he could hear the black furred dog snoring. 

 

XXXX

 

The air was cool but not cold as Anders Corvene and Abigail left the theatre and the female Omega couldn't put a stop to her smile. A soft breeze danced through the trees and diamond like stars glinted high in the sky, something Abigail had always found beautiful. She wore a simple black a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline that went with Anders' tuxedo rather well,  _thank God for Hannibal and his dress sense._

“Did you enjoy the play?” He asked with a devilish smile.

“I loved it!” She beamed. “Hannibal got me into reading Shakespeare and now I'm hooked.” Hannibal had given her so very much. “Shakespeare had such a unique way with words.”

“That he did.”

The blonde Alpha led Abigail down the steps of the theatre and over to his car.

“ _'_ _Nor sequent centuries could hit_ _o_ _rbit and sum of Shakespeare’s wit._ ” He quoted as the car came into view.

“Ralph Waldo Emerson.” Anders nodded and opened the passenger door for his young companion.

Abigail hadn't been so happy since she'd first heard Hannibal call her _daughter_ when he was interrogating Olivia Mendel. At first the idea of being with an Alpha had made her physically gag but over time Alana and the others had helped her to see that just because someone was an Alpha didn't mean they were a monster. She's never thought she would find someone she looked at the way Will looked at Hannibal, yet there Anders was and she had that same spark of something hidden away in her eyes that Will had in his. Anders was her Hannibal, the Alpha she trusted enough to give herself to, _when I'm of mating age of course, don't want Hannibal going Ripper on him._

As Anders drove her home they discussed Shakespeare at length, opinions on the plays and the way the characters had been portrayed as the years passed. 

“Hannibal has raised a very intelligent daughter.”

“He's not really my father.” She didn't know why she said that, she didn't want to explain about The House.

“I know.” That surprised her. “You don't smell like him. Well you do, but not like a child normally does and you're too old to be Will's” Abigail just looked at him questioningly. “Omegas and Alphas have a background scent of their Alpha parent so other Alphas know who to be respectful of. You don't smell like Hannibal in that way. 

“I didn't know that.” He said matter of factly. 

“But it doesn't matter _he_ is your father now and its obvious he loves you. Will too.”

She couldn't be happier that Anders had said that, and that he hadn't asked about who her father really was. Explaining where she had come from and that she wasn't a virgin was something she wanted to put off as long as possible. Forcing the memories from her mind Abigail asked.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“No, its just me. Probably for the best though, my father never paid much attention to me. Better that only I had to go through that. Then again that's still what happens, not that I mind. My Aunt is always writing and my Uncle is a rather quiet Omega.” 

Anders looked occasionally towards her as he drove through the night. Street lamps leaving an orange glow in the hard ground. When they finally reached home Anders, like a gentleman, opened her door for her and walked her to the door.

“I know you're The Flag Killer, you know that right?”

Abigail didn't know if Hannibal had mentioned she knew and she didn't want him to think he needed to hide it from her. He responded like she'd said nothing more than _nice weather._

“Does that bother you?”

Abigail almost snorted.

“You know who my father is right?” He nodded. “And anyway if it bothered me I wouldn't have gone to the play with you.” She smiled up at him her blue eyes sparkling in the night. “In my life serial killers are the only ones I've found trustworthy. We're like a murder family.”

Anders smiled down at the young Omega, he'd never met anyone like Abigail before and knew he never would again. She was unique and not just because of her involvement with Doctor Lecter. She was so beautiful and so perfect.  She was hiding something from him, he could tell that much but he knew she'd tell him when she was ready. The blonde Alpha leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and left her at the door with a _good night Abigail._

Abigail was beyond happy, she didn't even know what the word was, elated maybe? Or was it beyond that? When she entered the house she found Will had forced Hannibal to watch yet another movie, he wasn't a movie person but he would do pretty much anything Will wanted.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Hannibal asked as she entered the living room and kicked off her heels. She noticed his look of _are you going to leave those there_ and she quickly picked them up and set them neatly next to her seat.

“Very much. Anders was charming as usual.”

“Yeah, just remember you're not seventeen yet.” Will teased and Abigail shot him a _glare._

 

XXXX

 

Olive and Richie stood quietly as the door shut and the lock slid into place, making sure they couldn't leave Nikolas Colquhoun's basement. It was rather large and he didn't bother chaining men, Richie knew that meant they were in the middle of nowhere, also they were forced to ware shock collars that triggered a few feet out of the house. There was only one bed,  _bed,_ maybe not the best word it was more like a mattress on the floor. Richie and Olive had learnt to curl up on it together when they were aloud to sleep, it was nice to have someone there, they weren’t completely alone. The room was cold and ice like, the sort of place that felt more like a cave than a basement. 

Olive looked at the wall opposite their so-called bed, it was covered floor to ceiling with BDSM equipment, or the fun stuff as their Scottish  owner refered to it. Wips, gags, leashes and collars. The two Omegas could hear their owner moving around upstairs and drew their eyes down to look at each other. 

“Do you think he'll leave us along all night?”

“I don't think we'll be that lucky, Olive.”


	6. Freddie

_I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again_  
_My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in_  
_This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me_  
_They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy_

 _How long until it starts to do me in_  
_I can’t give out what I’m not breathing in_  
_I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged_  
_My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death._

_Icon For Hire, Off With Her Head_

 

The day was quiet and bright, orange sun occasionally blotted out by crisp white clouds leaving patches of shade throughout Wolf Trap; or at least that was where Freddie Lounds thought she was. Every time she'd tried to interview Doctor Lecter about The Flag Killer murders and the FBI he sent her on her way just as gentlemanly as the last, not a single thing was _off_ about anything he said or did... and that made Freddie suspicious. The one time he'd actually let her ask him questions he'd said things without _saying_ anything, it infuriated her. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was just _too_ normal. He was hiding something and he hid it so incredibly well that she doubted anyone had ever noticed before; that was how the redhead found herself following his Bentley through the back of beyond.

She silenced her car just out of sight when Hannibal stopped outside a rather basic looking house, _in the middle of fucking nowhere_ her mind added. The sun looked as though it would start to set soon, those clouds she'd been enjoying had started to coat more of the sky and the orange sun had fallen near the horizon.  _Great! I have to drive home in the bloody dark._

The doctor stepped out from his Bentley and straightened his suit jacket, navy with some sort of plaid patten on it, before walking up the steps and into the house. Freddie was beyond curious, this place was too small and basic for Doctor Lecter's tastes and he didn't seem like the sort to leave his mate for another, especially with having such young children like he did.  Miss Lounds was certain that if Lecter found out she'd gathered information on Claude, Valentina and Sebastian he wouldn't say gentlemanly for long;  _he is a pure Alpha after all._ While she was just a Beta, a headstrong one, but a Beta nevertheless.

The redhead crept up to the house quietly, thankful that the winter snow had long sine melted away and peeked in through a window, there she found she could see threw the living room and into the kitchen,  _perfect_ she thought. The home had little filling it and it looked as though it had never been lived in; no family photographs, no vase of flowers or magazines littering the coffee table. If anything it looked like someone was getting ready to move in, Freddie pulled her little black notebook and gold pen from her bag and started to jot bits of informant about the place down. Green eyes could easily see Hannibal stripping off his charcoal coat and suit jacket, hanging them up before going to the kitchen and setting the kettle to boil on the stove. Doctor Lecter didn't look like he was in any hurry or there to hide something,  _the man's just making tea? He came all the way out here for tea?_ Freddie looked down to grab her camera from her red leather bag but never made it that far, her heart nearly stopped when she heard his accented voice.

“Miss Lounds would you like some tea rather than spying through the window?” He asked. 

She'd not even heard the front door open. How long had he known she was there? Knowing she had no choice Freddie graciously nodded and walked into the house. The house had been pained in a color that wasn't quite green and yet wasn't quite blue, there was a fireplace to her left between to bookcases that hadn't been stocked and a piano had been pushed against the wall furthest from the front door. None of it looked like something Hannibal Lecter would choose for himself,  _not his house then. So why is he out here?_ Just as her mind started to wander off on a tangent a steaming cup was offered to her.

“Thank you.” She said out of habit. “Why did you come out here, Doctor Lecter?” 

“I purchased the house for my mate and daughter.” He told her easily, gesturing towards a beige armchair for her to sit. “Will and Abigail enjoy fishing and there is a river not far away.” He took a seat on the other armchair and looked directly at her. “Now, I have a question of my own. Why have you been following me, Miss Lounds? It's very rude to follow people.” 

“I thought I was being rather stealthy.” Her tone was brazen and Hannibal didn't care much for it. “People don't normally notice me until it's to late.”

“I'm sorry to say but you were rather blatant. And I ask you again, why were you following me?”

It wasn't blatant, most wouldn't have noticed her it was true, unfortunately for Freddie Lounds Hannibal was hyper observant. 

“I just want an interview, a _real_ interview. No beating around the bush. I thought maybe you were going to the FBI and when you started driving out here I thought maybe another crime scene.” She paused for a moment before adding. “I won't publish it if you don't want me to, please just satisfy my own personal curiosity.”

Hannibal knew she was lying, sometimes he wondered if it was even possible for her to tell the truth, however, he made it look as though he was thinking it over while sipping his own tea. Finally Freddie started to drink her own.

“Alright, just for your own curiosity. Ask away.” He said with a mouth that suggested both kindness and cruelty.

No one could honestly think Hannibal was stupid enough to fall for that, a little smile and a badly worded lie, yet Freddie Lounds would; her ego blinded her into thinking she could outsmart him. Oh how wrong she was. 

“Why is the FBI releasing so little to the press? What are they trying to hide?”

“It's not a conspiracy Miss Lounds, the FBI simply have nothing to give the public that they don't already know. Things such as the materials used to craft the flags are of course kept secret so as only the killer or someone involved would know about them; saves any false leads or confessions.” He finished his tea and set the cup down. “However, the authorities have absolutely no evidence and I've worked rather hard to keep it that way. They won't catch The Flag Killer.” 

Freddie's face dropped and her green eyes widened with horror, _I've worked rather hard to keep it that way?_

“Oh God!” Somehow it was both a whisper and a scream. “You're The Flag Killer.”

Hannibal chuckled for a split second before silencing himself and removing his human mask.

“No, Miss Lounds.” He turned to face her directly. “I'm not The Flag Killer but you may know me by a different name, _The Chesapeake Ripper.”_

Before she knew she'd moved Freddie was out of her seat, practically empty  tea cup crashing to the floor and darted towards the front door. Hannibal didn't make a single move to follow her but at the time the redheads mind couldn't realise that, she just ripped the door open... and stopped dead. There, blocking her escape, was another man. Blonde with eyes the color of seafoam and pale skin, he was tall but not quite Hannibal's height and wore a perfectly tailored suit entirely in coal black. In a second Hannibal was behind her and when he spoke she felt his breath on her neck. 

“This is The Flag Killer.”

Her head was spinning and her vision started to blur, her head hurt. The tea! _Did he... did he... drug me?_ Then it all faded to black and she collapsed into Anders' arms.

 

XXXX

 

Pain, that was the first thing Freddie noticed when she awoke, her head pounded like she'd been hit with a freight train. When she opened up her green orbs the journalist found her hands rope bound to a chair and that she was still in the living room of the house, night had fallen while she slept and the fluorescent lights hurt her eyes. Three men stood with their backs to her talking about something she couldn't make out. One was Hannibal of course, he stood in the centre of the group, tallest and clearly the dominant Alpha. To his right was the blonde man that Lecter has said was The Flag Killer, he used his hands a lot while speaking and even in her dazed state Freddie could tell he was English. The last man she didn't recognise, he was shorter than Hannibal and the man with blonde spiky hair, certainly not an Alpha like them, a Beta, though he showed no signs of fear. He was Hannibal's age if not a little older and Lounds found she was just as afraid of him as she was of the two murderers in the room; Freddie had never been afraid of a Beta before. 

“Oh look, she's awake.” Said the unknown man. Hannibal and the blonde turned to face her.

“What are you? Jack the Ripper?” She tried to sound brave.

“No, more like backup.” He laughed. “Hannibal and Anders have the titles, I'm just Gideon.”

“I'll ask you to be polite, Miss Lounds.” There was warning in the dominant Alpha's tone. 

_Polite?! Fucking polite?! He's a fucking crazy bastard who eats people and just fucking drugged me, then tied me to a chair with another crazy bastard who cuts people's skin off! Christ knows who the other one is but he's probably a fucking psycho too! Fuck!_ It was safe to say that the mind of Freddie Lounds was starting to panic. 

“Why are you here?” The Englishman asked the Lithuanian. Anders? Was that what the Beta called him?

“Miss Lounds thought she could follow me to a crime scene discreetly. I think she grew suspicious about me too. I let her follow me out to a secluded area.” 

_Shit! No one knows where I am. I let him lead me into a fucking trap!_

“You got suspicious about Hannibal? No one can see through his person suit unless he lets them. How did you figure him out?” Anders was speaking to her directly now.

“I didn't.” It was true, she thought he was hiding something about the case not that he was a fucking cannibal. “He was just too normal and polite. I thought something had happened with the case.”

“It appears I ware my mask _too_ well. I shall have to correct that, thank you for your help. I'm always glad to learn and improve.”

Anders chuckled.

“Bet you never expected he was hiding this. _The murder family._ ”

Doctor Lecter didn't seem to appreciate the nickname.

“Can I quote that?” The redhead was determined to sound brave even though both Alphas could smell her fear. “The Chesapeake Ripper and The Flag Killer lovers. I can see the headlines.” 

“You're not a very good journalist are you, Miss Lounds? Anders here is to be my son-in-law. By _murder family_ he meant; himself, me, William, Abigail and even Gideon here. We're all killers.”

The only reason Hannibal voiced any of that was to see how she'd react. Green eyes widened in shock and horror again to the point he thought they'd pop, Freddie's red lined lips quivered and her body tensed to stone.

“We don't have time for her, we need to follow that lead on Olive and Richie. It's the first one we've had in almost a year.”

“One more day wont hurt.” Said Hannibal without looking at Gideon.

“He's right.” Agreed Anders. “And there's no way I'm turning down a collaboration.”

 

“I don't think this is wise.” The Beta couldn't help but voice his concerns.

Hannibal turned to face the shorter man and spoke calmly.

“Maybe not, but it will certainly keep the FBI busy and William do so enjoy working out what I've done when he looks around those crime scenes.” He paused for a moment before adding. “The House freezer could do with a restock as well.”

Freddie was horrified as she listened to them debate what to do with her, the ropes were so tight that she couldn't feel her fingers any longer let alone get free. It was only then that she realised Hannibal had intended on killing her from the second he noticed her following him. Anders pulled off his tie and shredded his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves, if he wasn't about to kill her Freddie would have paused to take in how attractive he was. 

“Unfortunately she doesn't fit your type, Anders.” Said Hannibal. “She's not a coward. Freddie Lounds is many things but not that.” 

“Maybe not, Hannibal. However, she is a threat to our family, to Abigail. I may not have mated with her yet but I consider us family.”

Hannibal let a micro-smile coat his lips and bent down to look Freddie in the eye.

“He's going to be a wonderful son-in-law.”

 

XXXX

 

Hannibal and Anders watched as Gideon drove away from Wolf Trap and back towards The House. The two Alphas had taken thir time with Miss Lounds, Hannibal had even taught Anders a new technique for flaying which the younger Alpha had been grateful to learn. Once the pig had been skinned and her organs removed the two men had left her outside a _real_ newspaper, one that wasn't full of assumptions, twisted facts and out of context quotes. Her scalp was all they left attached to her body, wanted that blood soaked hair there to say _I am Freddie Lounds. _They'd gone in with no set plan, just wanting to see the outcome and the Alphas had to admit it was beautiful. They'd posed her to look as though she was mid fall, the flag pole keeping her in place with her feet just touching the ground and her head tilted up towards the sky, that red hair of hers dripped with blood down onto the torn print outs of her articles; some old while others were more recent. In her hand was the one Will had recently drawn Hannibal's attention too, most of it was blood soaked but two sentences could easily be read. 

_… **The**_ _ **Chesapeake**_ _ **Ripper and**_ _ **The Flag**_ _ **Killer both murder in such a way that one has to have reached out to the other.**_ _**Last months duel kill suggests that they are even collaborating**_ _ **and may form into a team...**_

The two men sat on the  white painted porch for a long time after Gideon had left them, just staring out into the night lit forest; a glass of amber liquid in each man's hand. 

“Is it The House and what happened there what Abigail is hiding from me?” Anders suddenly asked, he knew of it and that it hadn't always been a good place.

“Yes.” The doctor responded simply.

“I'm not going to ask you about it, Hannibal.” The blonde took a sip of bourbon. “I know you wont tell me, it's only Abigail who should tell me and she will when she's ready. I know that. So I'll ask you something else, just how horrific was it?”

Hannibal sighed and downed his glass, something the doctor would never normally do. 

“Imagine the most painful thing you've ever experienced, both physical and mental, and you're not even half way there.”

 

 

 

A/N- So it occurs to me that all of you guys aren't in my head and have no idea where my idea for Anders Corvene came from. I needed a new killer and I just decided I liked the name Anders so I used it, the problem was that I then just kept associating him with David Anders who I'm a _bit_ obsessed with and he just went from there. The English accent came from Sark in Alias while his more evil family loyal side came from Doctor Whale (Victor Frankenstein) in Once Upon A Time. And he's just so adorable in a suit!!!! Okay, I'm done with my crazy fangirl moment.

       

 


	7. Agent Lass

_It's my own desire_   
_It's my own remorse_   
_Help me to decide_   
_Help me make the most of freedom_   
_And of pleasure_   
_Nothing ever lasts forever_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_   
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_   
_When they do, I'll be right behind you_   
_So glad we've almost made it_   
_So sad we had to fade it_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
_Lorde, Everybody Wants To Rule The World_

 

One week had gone by since the death of Freddie Lounds and Hannibal was surprised that Agent Lass hadn't stormed into his office in horror yet, especially when he thought of Nikolas Colquhoun the Scottish Alpha who'd taken purchased Olive and Richie. Hannibal had no idea just how Gideon had managed to scrounge up that lead but he had and now the two Omegas were back at The House and Hannibal's promise to Will was complete. Nikolas Colquhoun had become the second collaboration of The Chesapeake Ripper and The Flag Killer in as many days, Hannibal had even taught Anders a quicker method to skin his victims, the older man had removed almost all Colquhoun's organs save for the heart that he left for Anders to impale, it hurt to waste such good meat but for his future son-in-law he would allow it. Hannibal didn't much like having Anders as a partner but he was doing it for Abigail and Will so not a single word of complaint ever left his lips. Thoughts of Will covered in blood had filled his mind that night and he couldn't stop himself from almost diving on his mate as soon as he got home. Will was more than pleased. 

Abigail had taken the blond step of telling Anders about The House and the horrendous things that happened there, much to her surprised the blonde cared little that she wasn't a virgin however, he did wish he could have been there to kill Jack Crawford with Hannibal; he'd ask the doctor to assist in tearing Marcus Delaware to bits of that there was no doubt. 

After that Hannibal had allowed Anders into The House, the Omegas weren't too certain about it but the staff knew that if Doctor Lecter had let him in then Anders was no threat to them. At Abigail's request Hannibal had even taken Anders on as an assistant at The House, the press thought Hannibal's charity was a noble thing, it would look very good on Corvene's r ésumé; it also made a wonderful cover for Anders being Hannibal's new murder pet. 

It was early afternoon when Anders showed up at Hannibal's office, in a perfect bespoke suit as always, coal black with a white shirt and deep purple tie. They were to meet Will, Abigail and the kids for lunch; Hannibal had kept his lunch entirely vacant for just that reason. It had been so long since they'd gone out for a family meal; mainly because Hannibal was always cooking. Hannibal had just cleaned up his desk and grabbed his coat preparing to leave when there was a knock at the door. With an internal sigh the doctor pulled it open.

“Agent Lass, how are you?” Ever the gentleman.

“I could be better, Doctor Lecter- oh, I didn't know you had a patient. I'm sorry.” She seemed to look around the room wondering what to do for a moment. 

“No, Agent Lass. This is Anders Corvene, my daughters intended mate.” Hannibal said smoothly and Anders held out his hand for her to shake with an  _it's a pleasure._

“I thought you had very young children.” 

“I also have an older daughter, Abigail.” He explained, Hannibal wanted her out but he couldn't just push her back through the door. “Can I ask what brought you here, Agent Lass?” 

“Oh, yes of course.” She took her hand back from Anders and turned to face the doctor. “As you know The Ripper and The Flag Killer teamed up to kill Freddie Lounds, use her own written words to tell us as much. My superiors don't like me coming to you and your mate so much but you two seem to be the only ones who get me any answers. They did it again, teamed up, which doesn't make sense. You and your mate said they work alone and why would they kill Nikolas Colquhoun? He wasn't a coward like you said the Flag Killer went after. I don't understand and frankly, I'm scared. Every Alpha bone in my body makes me ashamed of that but I am.” Suddenly she remembered Anders stood behind her. “Oh, I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't say any of this in front of you. It's so graphic.” 

“That's quite alright, in fact it may be beneficial if I stay.” Anders flashed her a smile. The situation certainly concerned him. Lass wore that confused face again. 

“Anders here is a trainee at Johns Hopkins. He may be of help to you. Though I do ask that we make this quick we are to meet my mate and children for lunch.” 

“Of course, doctor. I'm sorry for barging in.”

 

Agent Lass proceeded to tell them everything the FBI had gathered about the most recent kills and beyond Colquhoun having a BDSM fetish she had no idea what was going on. Miriam Lass really wasn't as smart as she liked to think she was. The two men needed her gone, being late was far too rude in Hannibal's mind especially when it was his mate and children. 

“I have a book on the criminal psyche if you would like to borrow it? The book may help you to understand the killers. It actually has a section about killers joining forces and the reasons they become teams.”

“That's very kind, thank you Doctor.”

Hannibal climbed up the ladder to his bookcases with ease, as he climbed he spoke to Anders.

“Anders, would you mind being prepared for me to throw this down to you? It's a large book.” 

The younger Alpha male did as asked and waited patiently for the book as Hannibal looked for it. Meanwhile Miriam wandered over to a small desk behind Hannibal's main one, it was coated in drawings all of which were beautiful and full of detail. She smiled... until she saw a sketch of the scarecrow kill and unique designs for flag poles, some carved others wrapped in metal. The blonde female had no idea she was being watched, that Hannibal had removed his shoes or that he was walking towards her... not until her ability to breath ended. 

Lass tried to take in air but it just couldn't get to her lungs. Metal bands surrounded her lungs as rising panic coursed through her deprived blood, the dizziness was next almost as though she were at too high an altitude. Her body wanted to fall but strong suit clad arms held her in place, keeping her upright like a puppeteer, no sound came forth, not even a quiet wheeze or maybe her body was too air deprived for her hearing to work. With her body limp it all went black.

Hannibal held the unconscious agent in his arms gently, she was out like a light. This was not what he had planned for today.

“I'm sorry Hannibal.” Said Anders. “That was my fault. I should have watched her.”

“Getting away with what we do means you have to know when things are your fault and correct them.” The older Alpha told him. “You also need to see when it's the fault of the people around you. This was down to both of us.”

“What are we going to do with her?”

“She's going to my barn.”

“You have a barn?” Anders questioned with a _why am I not surprised_ look on his face. 

“Yes. You are going to go and meet Will and the others, apologise for my absence and tell them I will be along shortly. I'll get rid of her.” 

Anders didn't question the dominant Alpha, he just did as Hannibal asked and left the office. Yes, Hannibal certainly preferred working alone. 

 


	8. Where The Fish Swim

_ Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year _   
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_   
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_   
_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here_

_ All Time Low, Weightless _

 

 

It had taken some convincing but Will had finally gotten Abigail to agree to go fishing with him again, he could tell his adopted daughter preferred the idea of hunting with Hannibal but fishing would show her patience.  Since being returned to The house a week earlier Olive and Richie had decided to stay, neither were too trustful of Hannibal or Anders but they'd get there. Richie  had spend most of that time fawning over Claude, Valentina and Sebastian  while Olive helped Rain with the garden. Since Will and Abigail had gone fishing and Hannibal was at his office the twins and Sebastian found themselves at The House with their aunt Alana spoiling them, with Sebastian getting that little bit older Will was finding it easier to be parted from him for longer than five minutes. 

The drive out to Wolf Trap was peaceful, Abigail sat in the seat beside him with her hand pushed to the back seat so she could tickle Cobalt's dark furry ear as he slept with his head rested on Winston. The day was cold, winter approached and if Hannibal was to be believed it would snow in the next few days; will liked the snow it made everything seem more magical. 

Soon the house Hannibal had gotten for Will so he could fish came into view and they got out, Colbalt jumped from the car and insisted that Winston play with him; the older animal didn't refuse for long. 

“We'll go to the barn and get the fishing equipment and then head for the river, or do you want lunch first?” Will asked the younger Omega.

“I'm still full from that breakfast Hannibal made.” She replied following him up to the house. “ _Winter is coming_.”

Will grounded to a halt with his key  half turned in the lock. 

“Did you just quote Game Of Thrones?”

“Maybe.” Abigail giggled a little and then pushed him out of the way to finish opening up the door.

The dumped their stuff and put the lunch Hannibal had packed them into the kitchen out of the way, the Alpha had done a wonderful job of decorating the place as something just for Will and Abigail, there was no over the top decoration anywhere in the house and though the kitchen was state of the art it kept the rustic look the two Omega's favoured. This house was their space. 

The stream wasn't far but first the two headed to the barn a little ways off in the woods, there was one by the house but it was still waiting for Hannibal to have it repaired. They'd been told not to go in there because it was three seconds from collapsing and from the looks of it Hannibal wasn't lying. The small barn in the woods had been where they'd stored the bait father than having it stink up the house and the two waisted no time getting everything they needed, the dogs were playing outside barking away happily as they chased one another. 

Deep down in the pit Doctor Lecter had left her in a week ago Agent Lass opened her eyes to the sound of movement, since he'd dumped her there had been nothing but now only a few feet above her head was at least two people moving around, she was saved. 

“Hello!?” No response. “Help!” Still nothing, they couldn't hear her.

Agent Lass called out again, louder than before but they still didn't hear her, they were talking about fish and a stream, it was then Lass realised she recognised the male's voice. Will, it was Will Graham, that meant the female must have been Abigail.

“Help!” Nothing, they never even paused.

Since waking up there Miriam had been trying to figure a way out of the pit, it was metal like some kind of empty water tank and even banging on the walls didn't seem to get their attention.  _They had to have heard that_ . If Will and Abigail were up there Lass couldn't just sit there and wait for them to come across her, she had to do something. There was a closed metal lid on the water tank pit but that was a good six feet above her head when she stood, there was a  ladder that lead up to it but it was clear Hannibal had removed enough of the steps so she couldn't climb up, there were a few left but she had no way of climbing up there.  It didn't stop her trying though, yet every time she jumped or scampered up the smooth metal wall she came tumbling back down with a thud. Lass had tried everything she could think of to reach those few tiny ladder steps at the top of the pit but nothing worked. Each attempt ended the same, in failure. 

“Help!”

She screamed out again praying to anyone who'd listen that Will would hear her, that she could warn Will about his mate and get his children away from Hannibal. Still nothing.

A few minutes went by with the blonde looking around the tiny room, she was smart she could figure this out. Then it struck her, she was going about it all wrong, thinking as though everything was two dimensional, she didn't have to just jump helplessly to something she would never reach; if she could get her feet planted and jump to the other wall then Lass could use her own momentum to push herself off and high up to the little ladder step. She ran at the opposite wall scampering up a little before pushing herself away towards her goal, and crashed to the floor again, and again and again until finally her hands gripped the ladder step. Miriam hung there for a few moments in utter disbelief, when her arms started to protest Lass set to work quickly pulling herself up as far as she could and wedging her feet, they would bruise but she didn't care, it would be a small price to pay for freedom. The little door was locked of course but after several minutes of pounding at the metal she found the hinges were ever so slightly loose. A new idea came to mind, there was a bobby pin behind her ear, it was always there to deal with the tiny stray piece of hair that always stood out and made her look like Rum Tum Tugger, it was also easily missed. Miriam thanked every deity she could think off; God, Odin, Allah, Ra, Zeus. Hell, she even thanked Santa Clause. 

What felt like hours passed her by as she desperately tried to loosen the hinges, but then, just as she was about to give up and fall back to the floor they gave way and she started to pound on the hatch, each hit opening it up ever so slightly more, her hands bled but she didn't care. Finally she tasted fresh air and climbed out of the hatch into some kind of barn. Miriam lay there on the dirty floor with her hands bleeding onto the ground and just panted, all that work had paid off and she was free. Will and Abigail were long gone by then though, off to the fishing they mentioned. 

“That means they're still around her somewhere! I have to warn Will.”

Miriam had no idea where she was, but Will and Abigail seemed to. As long as she got to them before Hannibal found she was gone they everything would work out. Picking herself up Lass refused to give up now, she was so close. The weak Alpha burst out the barn door and straight into the chest of a man and fell back to the ground, it was Will. Abigail stood beside him with two dogs, one black and one reddish brown, at her feet. 

“Oh thank God, you're okay.” They were Omega's she had to protect them from Doctor Lecter. “Lecter and the blonde one did this to me. It's not safe we need to get to the FBI and report this. Don't worry, I'll have someone get your children, they'll be safe.” Agent Lass barely stopped for air. For an Alpha she certainly acted more like a Beta. 

Will handed his fishing pole to Abigail and quickly helped Miriam to her feet, his hands were warm despite the cold weather and his lack of gloves. Just being with people made the blonde feel a whole lot better, she couldn't be weak now though, she had to protect the Omegas. 

“What are you talking about.” Abigail questioned in a tone of incredulity.

“Lecter and that blonde Alpha, I think he said his name was Anders, they're dangerous. We have to go.”

Lass grabbed Abigail's arm and started to tug her in the direction of the house, not that she had any idea where she was going, she didn't get very far though. Lass screamed in agony when Cobalt jumped up and bit deep into her arm causing her to release his Mistress and fall to the floor, she kicked the dog away only to have the other pin her down with its weight; the blonde tried to kick the reddish dog away too but suddenly a large log it her in the head like a baseball bat and sent everything black. The woods fell silent once more leaving nothing but the sound of birds in the trees and flowing water. 

 

XXXX

 

Her head ached, even before she opened her eyes Lass thought it was too bright. Her arms seared with pain and her feet felt swollen from being wedged on the ladder for so many hours. From somewhere she managed to force her eyes open and see the world around her, she was back in the barn. The sound of welding filled her ears and she could see the sparks flying in her peripheral vision, Will was stood at a table setting something into a blue cooler while Abigail sat on the floor checking over the gums and teeth of the two dogs, she wiped their jaws clean of the blonde's blood as well. Someone was watching her, it was painful as though they could kill with nothing more than a look, her terrified blue eyes flashed up to find Hannibal, minus his plaid suit jacket, looking down at her the Alpha was crouched beside her pulling off his blue latex gloves and... and... was that an impressed smile on his thin lips?

“She's awake.”

The dominant Alpha said and the rest of the room seemed to turn to face her, Anders' head popped up from the prison she'd escaped from as he took off his mask, he was the one welding. His purple shirt sleeves were rolled up as far as they would go revealing soft blonde hairs and his face sweated a little from wearing the welding mask. Anders climbed up and out of the pit thanks to his ladder and just watched her like the others. 

“You got out of that pit.” Hannibal spoke again. “I'm truly impressed, no one ever has before.” _Before? How many people have been down there?_ “However, that is where it ends. With how intelligent and insightful William is did you really not think he knew? Will has known who I am from the start.” Miriam didn't speak and Hannibal didn't seem to want an answer since he turned to his mate and daughter. “Winston and Cobalt nicked an artery but I took it off anyway, we'll have dinner and I can't risk those teeth marks being matched to either of your dogs.” 

_Took it off anyway?_

traumatized blue eyes slowly lowered to her arm, it was gone. Fingers to just above her elbow gone. That was where the agony came from that was what Will was putting in the cooler, that was why Hannibal was so close and wearing latex gloves, he'd taken her arm. Miriam screamed at the top of her lungs until Hannibal's large hand came down to cover her mouth. 

“Please don't scream in my face, it's rude.” His attention turned back to Will. “Thank you for only knocking her out rather than killing her.” 

 

“Of course, Hannibal.” Will smiled and came over to kiss his mate's lips. “And can we hurry this up? I want my sons and daughter.”

“What is this?” The blonde found herself yelling in fear, she really was a cowardly Alpha. “Some kind of murder family? Murder husbands?”

“I like that last one.” Abigail interjected while pushing a stray strand of Anders' hair out the way.

Neither Will nor Hannibal looked impressed, it was Corvene and Abigail that liked to refer to them as  _the murder family_ and though technically actuate the patriarch of the family and his mate would have preferred it if they didn't have a slogan. They were highly skilled killers not a soccer team.

“I'll tell you what I told Freddie Lounds before I and Anders killed her.” _It's true then, they are murderers._ “Anders her is The Flag Killer you've spent so long looking for. Abigail helped to murder her own biological father and then cover it up. Will has helped me kill and torture so many of my unknown victims, he kill Garrett Jacob Hobbs. And I assume I need no introduction.”

There was a moment of utter silence. They'd been looking for The Ripper for years, the FBI had been after The Flag Killer for almost two years, the Hobbs case was still open and dozens of missing person's cases that had gone cold. Were these people, this family, really responsible for so much death?

William's voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

“Congratulations, you found us.”

“Do you know why I've just told you all that? Why I told it to Freddie Lounds as well?” Hannibal asked. 

Lass nodded cautiously, the pain surging through her body kept her from moving.

“Because you don't expect me to ever be able to repeat it.” The blonde did her best not to let her voice shake.

“No.” How was Hannibal so calm. “I know you'll never repeat it. You could have gone one with your life Agent Lass but you had to go snooping around my desk, that's just impolite. What is it they say about curiosity and cats?”

“It ended up dead in a ditch.” Anders deadpanned and Abigail laughed.

“Why... why not just kill me.” The weak Alpha urged her voice to stay strong.

“Because you may come in useful later on.” Hannibal Lecter always had a plan, if it seemed like he didn't then he was playing you. 

“I told people where I was going, they'll be watching you. They'll figure you out if they haven't already.”

“No you haven't.” Will said quickly. “It's been a week...” _A week!_ “If the FBI had any idea where you'd gone Hannibal would have gotten a call or a visit by now. They have no idea and you don't think things through enough to tell anyone. You have an urge to prove to your superiors that you're not a weak Alpha, that you can get things done but you can't. You don't think you just act and that's why you didn't realise me and Abigail knew. You're not very good at your job, _Agent_ Lass.”

She couldn't lie to Will, he knew when people lied, knew when they planned something. Anders had fixed the pit, it had been loose for years Hannibal liked to have that air of possibility to those he captured; gave them a chance. Yet now with the children and his mate he couldn't risk playing his games, as soon as that hatch had opened Hannibal had been alerted but still he couldn't risk it. With the repairs Anders had made and the removal of those last few ladder steps there was no chance in hell for anyone to get out ever again. She'd rot down there until Hannibal found a use for her. 


	9. Marcus Delaware

_She took a bullet and she blew out her brains_  
_She didn’t say goodbye, she just went away_  
_And now who’s missing her?_  
_I wish she was here_  
_Her name was Angel and she’d had a bad year_  
_The Pretty Reckless, Where Did Jesus Go_

 

The evening air had a soft breeze to it that carried a refreshing coldness through the air, summer was officially in full swing with the current week being the hottest of the year meaning the night's breeze was much deprecated by all at the airport; probably everyone in the state. People scurried around behind Marcus Delaware looking for taxis and yelling at their kids for wandering off but he paid no attention, instead he lit a cigarette taking deep breaths of the wonderful smoke; each time he did so it illuminated his aged bearded face. A smile decorated his evil face and a large left hand ran through his salt and pepper hair, it was good to be back. Enough time had passed them by to let Lecter and his family feel safe but that was the furthest thing from what they were, in the time since his last dalliance with Doctor Lecter Marcus' business had thrived and boomed to new heights in the other forty-nine states but he'd left this one deteriorate and that was unacceptable, thus he had returned to set things straight. Marcus would make some Alphas very happy in just a short while, the Omegas could probably be happier but Delaware didn't give a shit about them, the more they suffered the better in his opinion. Cordell Doemling wasn't too far behind him, his own personal Doctor Du Maurier to his Jack Crawford, though he doubted Cordell was stupid enough to get himself shot in the back. 

The lug of a man vanished off to get a taxi leaving Marcus to finish his cigarette in peace, or at least it would have been peace if a ten year old girl behind him hadn't decided to throw a tantrum at eleven at night. In just a short time Marcus would have a supply of Omegas ready to sell and once he was done with that he'd strike down Hannibal Lecter for not only trying to ruin his business but killing Francis Dolarhyde and forcing him to flee like pathetic prey. Oh, Doctor Lecter was going to regret the day he came across Will Graham on the side of the road. Cordell appeared and pointed to a taxi, Delaware threw his cigarette butt to the ground not bothering to stomp on it and got in the car. 

 

XXXX

 

“ _Today yet another Omega has gone missing in the Baltimore area, that makes a total of six in the last week and it is believed that this number will only grow.” _Said the female news anchor as William watched intently. “ _This morning at approximately eleven o'clock Darlene Coleman vanished from the parking lot of a local mall, she is unmated and her parents fear the worst. __Here to speak to us about these tragic disappearances_ _is Police Chief Inspector Luka Cien. Inspector Cien, dose the Police have any new information on these disappearances?” _

William's eyes flicked to Luka Cien to find an older man with greying hair and deep green eyes, he had broad shoulders and was clearly an Alpha. What most wouldn't notice was just how tired those eyes were or the way his shoulders slouched in his seat, the man was at his wits end and not just because of the case but something else, with the yellowing in the whites of his green orbs Will would guess Inspector Cien was ill, very ill. 

“ _As you know everyone who has vanished so far has been an Omega. Sean Westmore, Sally-Ann Barrow, Tabitha Hucknall, Owen Nequest, Adrian Revell and now Darlene Coleman. As a result this has lead to many people believing that they have been sold into Omega Slavery and that these disappearances are actually calculated kidnappings. Regrettably at this time we can neither confirm nor deny those rumours.”_

“ _So what you're saying is that the Police have no idea what's going on?”_ Questioned the Alpha female. “ _That these kidnappings could never be solved just like the murderers of The Chesapeake Ripper or The Flag Killer.”_

“ _The FBI are working hard to put an end to the crimes of both serial killers and are consulting with us on these disappearances. We expect to form a task force made up of local Police and FBI agents from their field office soon.”_ Cien told her in his deep voice. 

“ _Have any ransom demands been made? Are the Police treating these disappearances as kidnappings or something else? Is this Omega Trafficking or do you believe they have been murdered?” _

This reporter really didn't care how many family members she upset and Will recognised her as a more successful version of Freddie Lounds. Cien sighed before he stated to speak. 

“ _As of yet there is nothing to suggest these people have been the victim of a homicide, apart from that I can't comment.”_

“ _Why not?”_ The female Alpha asked a little too quickly.

“ _Partially out of respect for the families but also because we cannot reveal certain aspects of the case.” _

Will didn't need to hear anymore he already had a nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach and it made him cuddle Sebastian closer to his chest. His eyes drifted down to Claude and Valentina playing on the floor with Snapper and Stripes and some other toys, if Marcus had come back Hannibal and Will would do whatever it took to keep their children safe. Besides they were an army now, two notorious Alpha serial killers, a Beta who would kill just as well as an Alpha and two Omegas that were easy to underestimate. 

 

XXXX

 

Night had again fallen by the time Marcus Delaware arrived outside the abandoned warehouse at the docks he'd be using to sell off his collected Omegas, the warehouse backed onto the waterfront looking out into the far off distance. It was a run down little warehouse that looked rat infested and way too _grey_ for his liking; it was one of those places that just made him want to look to the camera and ask if this was a joke. The place was secluded though so that was one boon for him to work with. 

Beer, that was the first thing he smelt followed by mould. There were two floors of the warehouse, well the second floor was more of an oversized catwalk, but a second floor nevertheless. Large square pillars ran the length of the building holding the remnants up, each one was coated in pealing white and green paint; the only problem was that age had turned the white a hideous yellow and the green almost black.  _There isn't enough bleach in the world._ It didn't have to be the Ritz though, they'd only been there one night. His Beta's had already gotten a generator up and running granting the place light for the evening and Alphas ready to spend their money had already started to arrive. It was a good turn out, the Alphas of Baltimore had been longing for another of Delaware's auctions. 

His replacement for Dolarhyde came in the form of a six-foot-seven man built like a brick privy with mocha skin, a shaved head and more muscles than a whole football team.  Percival Kett was his name, or just Kett, God help the idiot that called him Percy they'd be found the next day with their tongues cut out and having been beaten to death by their own dismembered arm. Percival Kett wasn't the sort of may one wanted to meet in a dark alley; unless he worked for you that was. He was a handsome man with dazzling white teeth and pure charm that could get a woman out of her panties in under a minute but on the inside he was evil and sadistic. Why Kett wasn't a serial killer already was beyond Delaware. 

Marcus couldn't stand there thinking all day though, he had Omegas to sell. A makeshift stage had been set up in one corner of the warehouse, the cleanest one he noticed, topped with a podium. Kett pushed one of the captured Omegas up onto the stage as Alphas gathered around to get a better look and Delaware made his way up to the podium. Alphas watched with hungry eyes as Kett cut the male Omegas underwear off revealing him to everyone in the room, the blonde tried to cover himself but Kett just pulled his arms back exposing him once more. 

“ Name?” Marcus asked in his deep Alpha voice that ended with a hint of gravel from years of smoking.

“ ... S... Sean.” The blonde Omega managed through panicked breaths.

“Age?”

When Sean showed no sign of answering Kett slapped him in the back of the head with enough force to make Sean's head bounce around his skull. 

“Twenty-one.” He muttered.

“Lovely.” Said Delaware turning to face the Alphas. “So, shall we start bidding at thirty thousand for this lovely young man?

An Alpha female was the first to respond happy to give up thirty thousand for young Sean but another woman had her eyes on him.

“Thirty-five thousand.” She called out much to Marcus' pleasure.

“ Forty-five thousand.” Said a tall man with strawberry blonde hair towards the back of the room.

The first woman wasn't going to give up that easily though, bidding had only just started and so she raised her hand.

“Fifty thousand.”

With each bet Sean's horror grew causing him to trembled more, Kett who still stood behind him smiled sadistically knowing it would only get worse once he'd been bought. He liked the look on their face right after Delaware shouted  sold and they realised what was going to happen next. Fifty thousand turned into sixty and Sean thought he'd pass out.

“ Come now , he's worth more than sixty.” Marcus encouraged, determined to get as much for each Omega as he could.

After a few seconds the first female Alpha who seemed desperate to get Sean called out again.

“Seventy thousand!”

Marcus grinned sadistically. 

“No advance on seventy thousand? Alright, sold to number fourteen.” He turned to Percival. “Kett get the next one.”

Kett pushed Sean into the arms of a Beta on Marcus' payroll who moved him into a waiting area while the tall mocha skinned man grabbed the next Omega from the holding cell they'd built. That was how the evening went for a long time and Sean managed to register a few of their names; Sally-Ann, Owen, Tabitha, there was another man but he'd not quite caught his name. Last on the stage was a short brunette woman with terrified blue eyes and extraordinary pale skin. 

“Name?” Delaware demanded just as he had with all the others.

“Darlene.”

“Age?”

“... Nineteen.” She tried to sound brave but her eyes and shaking gave her away.

“Ooh a youngster. Let's start bidding at-”

Sean didn't listen to the rest he knew how it worked, and he found himself too lost in his own horrific thoughts. He was owned now, a slave. His life wasn't his own. 

 


	10. Baeckeoffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of speech in this chapter

_I caught my stride, I flew and flied_  
_I know if destiny's kind, I've got the rest on my mind_  
_Well, my heart - it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to_  
_And my eyes - they don't see you no more_  
_And my lips - they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to_  
_And my eyes don't recognize you no more_  
 _The Killers, For Reasons Unknown  
_

 

 

Hannibal stood in his beautifully decorated kitchen cooking dinner just like he did every day, the nights had started to grow colder as winter approached which meant he was making Baeckeoffe; a hearty type of stew famous in the Alsace region of France bordering Germany made with cubes of mutton, beef and pork – though everyone was well aware the meat was actually a very rude door to door salesman - which had been marinated overnight and then slow-cooked with vegetables in a casserole. Not the most aesthetically pleasing of Hannibal's meals but it certainly tasted good.

Meanwhile upstairs was Abigail along with her three siblings; Claude – the mini Hannibal as Will liked to call him. Valentina – the Daddy's girl and Sebastian who was already developing a love of fishing despite his young age. _Got to start them young_ William had said, in truth Sebastian just enjoyed the pretty colors of each unique fly. William himself sat in the living room napping, he needed it after all day with the kids. Hannibal couldn't deny he was happy, his children were safe and happy, his mate didn't have a care in the world and the doctor had just re-stocked his fridge; Hannibal's ego swelled with pride and he let a little micro-smile rest on his thin lips.

When familiar footsteps approached his kitchen Hannibal looked up to find Anders Corvene stood in the doorway wearing a smile of his own, he wore a navy colored herringbone suit with kissing sleeve buttons, notched lapels and flapped pockets. If Hannibal wasn't mistaken he noticed a Neapolitan shoulder as well, _I really must ask who his tailor is._

“Hello Anders.” The older man greeted politely.

“Good evening Hannibal, William let me in.” Anders followed his nose into the room. “It smells divine in here.”

“Thank you Anders.” Said Hannibal with a thick accent. “Abigail will be down soon, the twins insisted she read them and Sebastian a story before bed.”

“She's such a good big sister.”

Before Hannibal could respond William was speaking from the threshold behind Anders, he still looked sleepy but his nap had helped.

“That she is. Hannibal I'm going to say good-night to the children and tell Abigail that Anders is here.”

Hannibal nodded.

“I'll come and check on them as soon as I'm finished with dinner.” After a gentle kiss from his Alpha Will vanished off to check on Claude, Valentina and little Seb.

“I brought wine.” Said the blonde with seafoam eyes after a moment while raising his left arm to present the bottle to Hannibal.

“How kind.” The older Alpha left his place behind the kitchen island and took the proffered bottle. “And the perfect accompaniment to the Baeckeoffe. Thank you.”

“My Mother loved her wine, something of a connoisseur. She taught me everything I know.”

“You've learnt well. Would you care to assist?”

Anders looked a little hesitant at first, cooking was not his strong subject, ask him to nail a pheasant from forty yards and he'd do it but cooking it after was not his area. Hunting, just another thing he and Abigail had in common. He didn't want to upset his future father-in-law though – especially not one such as Doctor Hannibal Lecter – so stripped off his herringbone suit jacket and hung it over the armchair in the corner before joining the cannibal.

“Sure.” He smiled and followed the older Alpha over to the counter. “Do you teach everyone who comes into your kitchen to cook?”

“Of course. I like to share my knowledge, my passion for anatomy turned into the culinary arts. And a meal cooked together tastes better than any other.”

“You haven't seen my cooking yet.” The two laughed, well Anders laughed while Hannibal tittered as usual. “Before you decided you liked me had you already chosen which of my organs you'd take?” The blonde asked like it was a perfectly normal question – in their family it probably was.

“Indeed. I would have taken your liver and made Foir de Veau, however, after getting to know you and learning the meaning to why you destroy the heart – a tragic waste – I would take that instead.”

“And I'd approve, though I hope you have no plans to kill me.”

“You are safe I assure you.” Hannibal looked up from chopping potatoes. “Unless you hurt my daughter of course.”

“I'd expect nothing less, Hannibal. You know, I came across a sketch in my travels today and I just had to get it for Abigail's birthday.”

Doctor Lecter paused in his movements for only a split second before starting to speak.

“What is it of?.” He filled a pot with the peeled potatoes and watched as Anders continued to chop. “Knowing my daughter it's not an idyllic beach scene.”

Anders responded while Hannibal went about finishing off dinner, it was almost like watching a ballet, such precise detailed movements that the doctor made look fluid and easy.

“No.” The blonde chuckled. “It's a page from Andreas Vesalius' De Humani Corporis Fabrica, bones and cartilages. I know she wants to be to be a Psychiatrist just like you but I hope she likes it.”

“I'm certain she will. Speaking of Abigail's birthday it's not far away, I also notice the beginnings of her heat.”

Anders came to a dead halt and raised a single eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes, it seems that after years of heat suppressants her body has finally righted itself as I had hoped, William went into heat almost straight away. She's unafraid now though. I find myself glad you are here to become her mate, I'd hate for Abigail to be in pain and for William to grow angry.”

“Why would Will be angry?” The blonde finished cutting and stepped back to let the chief handle what to do with them, Hannibal didn't even pause in his movements.

“Because Abigail isn't blood related to me, the pheromones she'll give off once in full heat are likely to affect me as they would any other Alpha rather than repulsing me like Valentina's one day will. William would see Abigail as a threat were she to remain un-mated and in this house.”

The Flag Killer nodded to himself more than anyone else for a moment or two.

“Sometimes I forget she's not your real daughter, you two are not a lot alike. And I can't smell her so heat must have only just started.”

“What's just started?”

The two Alphas spun around to see Abigail and William stood in the doorway, the latter wore a smug smile as he leaned up against the door frame.

“You're heat of course.” Will answered for them before looking over to the elder Alpha. “Is dinner nearly ready yet?”

“Not for a little while yet my dear William. Abigail why don't you take Anders and Will into the living room and discus what to do for your birthday while I check on the children.”

The youngest Omega agreed, picked up Cobalt – which was harder now that he was no longer a puppy - and led Anders to the living room, Will and Winston trailing behind them while Hannibal climbed the stairs.

The twins slept peacefully cuddled up to Barcode and Snapper, they looked so sweet and innocent just as toddlers should; _they look just like William when he sleeps_ their father thought with a smile. Hannibal had just about given up on finding a mate yet there he stood, his perfect mate downstairs healthy and happy with his daughter while his three youngest had sweet dreams tucked up in their beds. His ego surged with pride when he pressed a kiss to Valentina's little forehead and ruffled Claude's dirty blonde locks softly. Leaving the room Hannibal checked on Sebastian who was sleeping with his thumb securely in his mouth but quickly made his way back downstairs when the doorbell rang, he saw Will as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you expecting someone else, Hannibal?” He asked reaching for the door.

“I wasn't no.”

Abigail and Anders waited patiently in the living room with Winston and Cobalt curled up in their dog baskets, neither thought the visitor had good news. Abigail's parents re-entered followed by another Hispanic Alpha of average height – taller than Will but shorter then Hannibal – with a pompandour haircut and a spattering of black stubble on his face. The dogs sat up upon seeing the stranger ready to protect their family. The Hispanic Alpha's suit clearly had been store bought unlike those of Hannibal and Anders but it still fitted reasonably well, there were dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for more than a few hours in quite some time from the small stain over his shoulder Doctor Lecter assumed the man had a new child.

William took a seat beside Abigail looking up at the new Alpha, he didn't want strange people near his children, Hannibal remained standing.

“This is FBI Agent Marco Cruz, he's here about Agent Lass.” Said Hannibal.

On instinct the murder family put on masks of concern and worry, each one sculpted to fit their face perfectly and hide their true nature.

“Is she alright?” William asked with a voice full of fake apprehension.

“I'm afraid she's missing and has been for some time, Agent Lass just vanished.” Agent Cruz sighed deeply dark hazel eyes falling to the floor.

“That's terrible.” Abigail commented while grabbing her soon to be mate's hand. _Oh my girl is such a good actress_ thought Hannibal.

“As I said she's been missing for some time now and it seemed all leads had gone cold until I noticed she had been coming to you and your mate for assistance, Doctor Lecter.”

“She had. Agent Lass is the lead on The Flag Killer case, I provide her with insight as best I can with the help of William.” He gestured to his darling mate. “We haven't seen her in some time though, frankly I believed she'd moved on to new resources.”

“Did she seem alright last you saw her?” Marco took out his tiny black notebook and started to jot everything down in his messy chicken scratch.

“She seemed alright, Agent Lass didn't seem upset.” William answered first. “Hannibal, your a Psychiatrist did you notice anything?”

“I didn't. I'm sorry Agent Cruz but Agent Lass appeared to be her normal self. She was obviously frustrated by the lack of information on The Flag Killer but nothing seemed to be amiss.”

“I'm very sorry to have bothered you on a Saturday night but she kept your and your mate's involvement out of most of her records and I've only just discovered you were assisting her. It seems I may have bothered you for nothing.”

“It's quite alright, Agent Cruz.” Hannibal reassured the shorter man. “You've been no bother, we're glad to help.”

“Did she mention going anywhere or any other information on The Flag Killer?” Anders smirked at the question. “Do you think she may have gone e looking for him?”

“No nothing.” Said Abigail softly while petting Winston's head reassuringly.

“It's possible Agent Lass went looking for The Flag Killer, she's brave and determined to put a stop to his savage murders.” Everyone tried to keep a straight face at Mister Corvene's words.

“I'm sorry we can't be of more help.” Added Abigail. “We hope you find her soon.”

“As do I. If I can just take all your names and then I'll get out of your hair.”

“Of course.” Hannibal stepped forwards. “ William Graham, my mate. Our daughter Abigail and her intended mate Mister Anders Corvene.”

“As of next week that's _Doctor_ Corvene. I graduate.”

“Congratulations.” Said Agent Cruz. “Two doctors, it's funny how professions often run in families. I, my two brothers and my sister come from four generations of cops and were all in law enforcement. But I digress. If Agent Lass contacts you please give me a call.” Marco fumbled in his breast pocket for a moment then pushed his business card out to Hannibal. “I'll see myself out.”

The murder family watched as he vacated the town house, Hannibal sat himself down beside William letting the room fall into utter silence for a time. Outside the sky was clouded over and inky threatening rain any second but no one noticed or paid any attention to that what so ever. It was the blonde Alpha with seafoam eyes that broke the silence first.

“Clearly the FBI have no idea.”

“I worked rather hard to keep it that way.” Doctor Lecter responded while brushing non-existent creases from his suit pants.

“What happened to her car?” William asked, one hand still petting Winston.

“Hannibal took the GPS out and had me smash it up while he crushed the car.”

“You had it crushed!” Anders seemed surprised but the flash in his eyes revealed he knew he'd underestimated the older Alpha.

“Of course, I couldn't let the car be found.”

“And the plates?”

“Buried in the woods behind the The House by Abel.”

They were safe, Hannibal never left anything to chance. He'd protect his family to the very end and wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way. Will, Abigail, Claude, Valentina, Sebastian, everyone at The House and even Anders Corvene were under his protection. His family would never have to worry about a single thing.

 


	11. Territory

_I get off on you_   
_Getting off on me_   
_I give you what you want_   
_But nothing is for free_   
_It's a give and take_   
_Kinda life we make_   
_When your line is crossed_   
_I get off_   
_I get off_

_Halestorm, I Get Off_

 

The Alpha startled awake, eyes adjusting quickly in the darkness of nigh and for a brief time Hannibal couldn't understand why, it was highly rare for something to wake him – unless Sebastian was crying, but he'd seemed to have grown out of that – especially so suddenly. Looking down slightly he found his darling William still sleeping soundly wrapped up in his arms. His ears heard silence interrupted only by leaves dancing in the breeze outside. Touch, sight and hearing hadn't woken him and it certainly wasn't taste which only left one sense... smell. Hannibal closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling his lungs, he could smell his Omega, the fabric softener on his pyjamas and the sunflowers sat in a vase on the other size of their bedroom. In the background though was the answer to his question...

Abigail.

She smelt alluring and needy, this was what had gotten the Alpha's attention even in his slumber, her scent was still fresh though, they had time left before even Hannibal would find it hard to resist her heat. Thankfully Hannibal was the only Alpha in the house old enough to be aware of her heat, however soon it would wake Will and he couldn't have that.

Carefully the doctor climbed out of bed and threw on his red sweater – which Will favoured – and straightened non-existent creases from his sleep pants before following his nose down the hall to Abigail's bedroom, he smiled briefly at the forest scene Rex had painted for her what seemed like forever ago. Inside he found his adopted daughter wiggling around on her bead drenched in sweat, thankfully she was still fully dressed and didn't look too far into her heat.

“Abigail?” He slowly stepped towards her, coming to a halt on the left hand side of her bed.

“Please make it stop! Please.”

Hannibal was pleased to see Abigail still had enough of a grip on her senses not to throw herself at any Alpha that came close; that could have been awfully awkward. She'd never experienced heat before because of Jack Crawford's actions and it had taken years to fully leave her system; in all honesty Hannibal had started to worry the drugs had irreparably damaged her biology. Hannibal's nose informed him that she'd soon wake his Omega and if that happened there would be all out war, the Alpha didn't want to have to separate his Omega and daughter from killing each other. Anders Corvene was the only option now, Hannibal just hoped the other Alpha wouldn't think him rude for showing up so early in the morning.

“Come on, we need get you in the car.” Even his sense of smell hadn't indicated her hear would hit quite this fast.

She was sweaty and hot when he lifted her into his strong arms, Hannibal was ashamed to admit it but her scent caused his thoroughbred heart rate to spike ever so slightly. He wouldn't let his daughter distract him though, it was wrong, he loved William and had more self control than most. Abigail was starting to burn up in his arms and clearly she was in pain.

In the dead of night Hannibal carefully carried the brunette down the stairs and out into his Bentley; which he'd have to thoroughly clean. As soon as Abigail had been settled in the car Hannibal went back to slip on his shoes, he'd rather have gotten fully dressed but there wasn't time.

Hannibal drove slowly knowing any sudden jolts or movements would only cause her to feel more pain, she couldn't stop moving, squirming and floundering about as though she were bound and couldn't escape. Throughout the whole drive Hannibal continuously muttered sweet nothings knowing just the sound of his Alpha voice would give her comfort. It seemed to work but he could smell her heat intensifying, if he'd not been a thoroughbred he would have probably caved by now, mated or not. These situations were exactly the reason adoption agencies didn't usually allow Alphas to adopt Omegas, however, they'd been so desperate to get rid of the teenage Omega that they had authorised it after Hobbs had been killed; Hannibal was an upstanding member of the community with a mate and children of his own, what could go wrong? Nature had worked so as any Omega that went into heat released chemicals that actually repulsed any biologically related Alpha; it was natures very own incest deterrent. During the last few miles Hannibal's thoroughbred will power and love for William were the only thinks keeping him in check. When he turned a corner Abigail's brown eyes flew open.

“Daddy!”

The doctor raised an eyebrow at that but refused to let his eyes leave the darkened road, had Will been the one to say that he'd have pulled the car over and had a lap full of his mate by now but this wasn't William, that was why a few seconds later when she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder he pushed her straight back.

Abigail knew it was wrong but it hurt so much and had started to blind her senses. She clamped her eyes shut once more, screwing them up tightly and clenching her fists as she continued to squirm. God she just wanted it to stop.

When Anders Corvene awoke it was still dark and to thudding on his front door, it took him a few moments to fully regain consciousness, hands rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up and made his way to the front door. The blonde didn't bother with a robe, whoever decided to disturb him in the early hours of the morning could damn well live with seeing him in his cranberry sleep pants. What he found on the other side of black front door was something he'd certainly not expected, his senses were flooded with the scent of Abigail in heat and his seafoam eyes blew wide.

“Abigail?”

“Her heat came on faster then we believed and I cannot have William getting territorial.” Hannibal explained quickly.

Seconds later Doctor Lecter passed Abigail over to her soon to be mate, she instantly settled into Anders' naked chest. Hannibal saw just how dilated the other Alpha's eyes were and couldn't help but grin internally.

“This isn't how any of us planned Abigail's heat going but I wont see my daughter suffer.”

“I'll take care of her, I promise.”

“You had better. This may not be the most polite way of saying this but it's four in the morning and I'm surrounded by Omega heat pheromones. She's your mate now, don't make me kill you.”

Anders nodded, he liked it when Hannibal was direct, it was just so out of character and – despite being threatening – was rather amusing. The front door closed leaving Anders stood there with his arms full of Abigail, he breathed her in and felt his heart rate surge.

Meanwhile Hannibal returned to the Bentley and drove home with all the windows rolled down so he could air out the car, he took a deep breath of cold air helping him to calm his Alpha side and enjoyed the quiet.

When he finally got home it had started to rain lightly but Hannibal found it refreshing as he stepped into the house only for the door to be kicked shut and have himself forced against it with a thud. William growled territorially as he started to rub his cheek against Hannibal's chest and neck, the doctor had been covered in Abigail's scent and William didn't like it one bit.

“It's alright, my William, Abigail is with Anders.”

“Mine!” He growled before biting Hannibal's neck deep enough to draw blood, the doctor swelled with pleasure.

Quickly Hannibal cupped William's naked backside and lifted him into his arms.

“I love you, William.”

“Yeah, yeah, just fuck me Alpha! Please!”

The favourite words any Alpha, Hannibal smiled.

“I love it when you beg.”

William wrapped his legs tightly around the older man as Hannibal carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom where he threw Will down on the bed. Is there anything more perfect than you naked Hannibal muttered inside his head and he stripped off his thin clothing quickly. The Omega had gotten territorial and rough thanks to Abigail which meant foreplay wasn't requited, his mate was slick, needy and just wanted his Alpha inside him. How could Hannibal ever refuse that?

Smiling at his Omega flat out on his back, Hannibal spread his mates legs and pressed a kiss to his ankle.

“Did you just kiss my ankle?” William seemed annoyed at Hannibal's slow pace, he wanted his Alpha.

“Indeed I did.” He pressed another kiss to his soft skin though this time a little further up. “Now I've kissed your calf.”

Cerulean orbs were glued to him as he pressed little kisses up her leg until a small gasp escaped his parted lips, just as William felt the need to start demanding Hannibal took him into his mouth;a sudden surge shot through him letting his legs fall further apart. The Omega let his head tip back a little and his eyes flutter shut, a moan escaped Will's lips. William gripped onto the Egyptian cotton sheets so tight his knuckles went white. With an pop Hannibal released his mate and kissed his way up William's sweat coated body to lock their lips together.

Their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Hannibal quickly won, their foreheads touching every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. William's scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

“I love you."The Alpha told his mate with nothing but truth in his tone.

“I... I love you too.” Will gasped.

His lips where at William's neck then, nibbling away and marking her as his as he had so many times before. Hannibal gazed into his Omega's beautiful blue eyes, he could look at those eyes for the rest of time but William had other ideas of a more primal nature, my needy mate. When he moaned again Hannibal pulled his thighs further apart and settled himself between them, William's warmth inviting him in. The Omega gasped when Hannibal filled him to the hilt, deep and powerful and Will wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. Lecter set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had the young empath moaning and gasping into his neck, his little sound only spurring Hannibal on and filling him with a masculine pride. Just as William was getting use to the piston like speed and amazing depth Hannibal gripped his ass tightly and pulled him closer, deeper, that was when he lost the ability to speak, to think.

Suddenly white erupted behind William's eyes and he tumbled over the cliff edge crashing into the raspodic ecstasy filled water below.

"H... Hannibal!"

The Alpha's name came out as a whimpered scream in his neck, that perfect sound sent Hannibal into a rut like passion. The Omega's muscles tightened around Hannibal driving him insane, pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan the older man came finding pleasure with the man he loved.


	12. The Morning After

_Devil, devil_   
_clever devil devil_   
_How quickly they do sell their souls_   
_For the feast and the promise of gold_   
_But devil that won't be me_   
_MILCK, Devil, Devil_

 

Hannibal awoke the next morning with Will wrapped up in his arms, the Omega was warm, smelt of his Alpha and sex. Everything was quiet and peaceful meaning Claude, Valentina and Sebastian were all still happily asleep  still. He pushed himself up on one elbow and spent a few moments just watching the man he loved. The sheets were cosy and a deep red and for a moment Hannibal actually debated staying there forever, that wasn't productive and it would have been rude to just not show up to his scheduled appointments  later on in the afternoon and he wished to visit The House as well . 

“Don't pretend to be asleep, William, it's rude.” 

Will wriggled as he turned over and opened his big blue eyes. There were times when Will got lost in that incredible mind of his but every morning he woke up in Hannibal's arms his eyes would reflect how calm his mind was, how  tranquil and understated he could really be. It was Hannibal that gave him those moments and the Omega would always love him for that.  Will leaned up and captured Hannibal's lips in a loving kiss, his lips brushing against the elder man's gently and conveying just how much  they loved one another. 

“I'm sorry I jumped you last night, I got a bit territorial.” Hannibal smiled,  _ a bit  _ might have been an understatement. “How is Abigail.” 

“ You're actions last night were perfectly understandable,  William. You are an Omgea that loves your Alpha, I am yours just as much as you are mine. Also  I greatly enjoyed you being territorial.”  There was a glint in his maroon eyes. “ And young Abigail is well, I assure you.  Anders will take good care of her now he is her mate.” 

“It's official then, we have a son-in-law. I feel old.” Will teased, dazzling blue orbs still full of sleep. 

“If you do then how do you suspect I feel?” 

Quickly the Omega moved to straddle the older man, naked chests – as well as other things – pressed together. Will kissed him, powerful and heated, the sort of kiss that had Hannibal gripping the Omega's hips to keep him close. Will's scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding, their own ancient language; unfortunately ancient languages rarely survived. When they could take the lack of oxygen no longer then mates separated, Hannibal adored the sight of his Omega's kiss plumped lips.

“Alpha, after the way you fucked me last night no one is going to believe you're old.”

“Language, William, but thank you. Now since I have no appointments until this afternoon I wonder if you would like to accompany me to The House this morning? I should greet our new arrivals and see how Gideon has fared without me.” 

“Alright, I think Alana would be happy to see the twins and Sebastian.” Said Will as he pressed soft kisses down Hannibal's hair spattered chest.

“Construction will be complete as well. Olive and Richie have recovered, physically anyway and I'd also like to check on Mister Zeller's pregnancy even if he does have and OB/GYN already.” 

“I'm sure he'd be grateful, you and Price are basically BFFs after all.” Will chuckled. 

“BFF? No, I think not. Now, would you like to shower with me before we leave?” Hannibal asked as he petted William's hair.

“God yes!”

XXXX

Doctor Lecter felt as though he'd been neglecting The House as of late what with Miriam Lass and Abigail, that had to change though, it was rude to ignore what he and William had built. The day was mild and golden rays of sun shone sporadically through the large trees, fall was coming so the forest ground was already littered with darkening leaves, some wet and – for lack of a better term – soggy while others remains crisp and crunched under his Italian leather clad feet. Fall was Hannibal's least favourite season, all the dead leaves were messy however, he could see the beauty in it. Leaves donned the hues of dark red, burnt oranges and browns, all working together to produce a natural portrait, the Alpha could certainly understand why Will and Abigail loved it out in the woods. 

The House's main door buzzed loudly granting them entrance into the large reception, everything was just as he remembered, reception desk directly opposite the door they'd just entered through with the security den behind that, on his right was a large wooden door leading to the warm and inviting living area while on his left were two staircases one leading up to the bedrooms and Hannibal's office, the other led down to the basement that Hannibal had ordered to be turned into a media room for everyone to enjoy. The Alpha slid his keycard back into his suit pocket and then took Valentina – who was very clearly a Daddy's girl – from Will leaving him to slowly rock the youngest of their children while Claude stood between them glancing around the refurbished building. 

Price sat at the heavy built in reception desk with Abel Gideon by his side, Price had his head in a small white book that as they got closer turned out to be a pregnancy book while Gideon was reading a newspaper. 

“I was hoping you'd come in today.” Said Jimmy Price as he set the book down. “Clarice is out sick and you should know about Kari and Joshua.”

“What about them?” Will asked, blue eyes looking up from Sebastian.

Hannibal had only found out recently and had intended to tell his mate the night before but then Abigail had gone into heat and he'd forgotten – very unlike him but it did happen – Will wouldn't be angry though, no one had died.

“Joshua and Kari have decided they want to go back to Kansas.” Abel informed the Omega as he folded up his newspaper and stood. “Want a fresh start, their Dad is sick too so they want to be with him and their other sister.” 

“If that is what they wish then no one here will stand in their way. Gideon, please make sure they are paid for the full month before they leave.” Abel nodded. 

“Where's Alana?” Will asked.

He'd never really been that close to Kari and Joshua, sure they'd been friendly but Price was more their friend than he had ever been. It would be sad to see them go but Hannibal had put a stop to people being forced to remain there when he'd killed Jack Crawford. 

“In her office, I can radio her for you if you'd like?” Price reached for the radio on his hip but Will told him it wasn't necessary. “I need to check on Brian anyway.” Price moved round the desk and went to Hannibal. “I can carry Valentina?” It was a soft question partly the Beta wanting to be helpful and partly because he adored that little girl. 

Hannibal carefully handed his daughter, who was dressed in a little yellow dress, over to the Beta. 

“Thank you. Would it be alright if I took a look at Brian later on? I am aware you already have an OB/GYN but-” Price cut him off and though Hannibal thought it was rude he didn't deem it rude enough to kill the Beta over. 

“We'd be grateful if you did, I trust you more than any other doctor anyway.” Price bounced the young Omega in his arms making her grin.

“Then I shall be up shortly.”

Abel and Hannibal watched the two man and children vanish up the stairs for a moment, not a single word was said for a long time and then Hannibal abruptly turned to Gideon. 

“How is the freezer?” It was a simple question.

Though Price and the rest of the Betas were aware of precisely how Jack Crawford had died – in fact most of them had witnessed it – they remained oblivious to exactly what the meat Hannibal supplied them with was. Barney did the cooking most nights and just thought he had some really nice cuts of meat to work with, if he ever got suspicious Abel Gideon was there to dispel it. 

“Starting to run low, I was actually going to call you. I mentioned it to Anders last time he was here and he offered to help but, well, he's more the sort to run off with your skin not the tasty parts.”

“Anders is a natural provider, he just wants to help. It is very commendable. I shall refill it over the next few days, perhaps Barney will make his famous chilli.” There was a brief pause. “How have the Omegas been?” 

“Okay. It's been rather quiet the last few weeks, you know, not that I'm complaining. Three new Omegas came in, cops brought one of them but Alana, Beverly and I got that dealt with easily enough. Nothing to worry about. Anyway she only stayed two nights, something about her being a witness. Em, what else? Oh, Rain tripped over in the garden and broke her wrist yesterday but she's fine. Price and I are on top of everything, Boss.” The shorter man smiled. 

“Abel, you needn’t refer to me as _Boss,_ Hannibal is more than fine.” Hannibal straightened his purple tie. “Who tended to Rain?” 

“She didn't want to go to the ER and Anders was here to he did. Didn't he tell you?” 

Normally everyone informed Hannibal of everything evolving The House as soon as possible, he was the dominant Alpha after all. 

“No, he did not. However, Abigail began her heat last night so I can understand him being forgetful.” 

“It's real then.” Abel grinned. “Abigail has a mate. To be honest I never thought it would happen after everything that girl has been through, and it's not just any mate, she bagged herself The Flag Killer. Second most wanted serial killer after you, you and Will must be so proud.” 

“Abigail deserves someone that understands her as William and I do. She's not a weak Omega in need of protection as most Alphas would assume, she is dangerous just like Will.” 

Hannibal was indeed proud though, when they'd first met Hannibal hadn't been sure if the drugs had irrevocably damaged her biology. It had taken a long time for the heat suppressants and mass of other pills Crawford had put her on to leave her system and longer still for her body to right itself. Abigail was like Will, she didn't _need_ an Alpha to survive in the world but she did need one like Anders to make her happy. Hannibal was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the Beta started to speak again. 

“You really are the Murder Family aren't you.” It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. “Killer cannibals. What do you think the three little ones will do when they grow up?” 

“William insists the children refrain from eating my victims until they are old enough to understand it is a human, he wishes for them to make their own decision and I respect that. Claude is remarkably intelligent and already aware of what the meat is, even at his age. Valentina is close to figuring it out, I can see it in her eyes.” 

“And Claude isn't bothered?” 

“He takes after his Father. I doubt he is aware that I have killed these people, or what murder really is, after all he is only four. Society's view that cannibalism is wrong has not yet reached him so he acts as though it were any other meat, he's learnt that we do not speak about it outside the house or to others as well so he keeps it to himself.”


	13. Omegas

_I'm dangerous_

_The only promise I could make_   
_Is that my promise is a lie_   
_The only promise I could make you_   
_Is that my promise is a lie_

_No matter what I say or what I do_   
_I know how this will end_   
_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_In This Moment, The Promise_

 

While Hannibal and Gideon got down to business, Will and Price had made it to Alana's office with the children, Claude knocked on the door with his little hand when Will asked him to and they stepped inside as soon as the gentle _come in_ sounded. 

“Hey, Alana.” 

The dark-haired woman looked up from her desk those blue eyes growing bright and happy that caused her to erupt into a large grin. Her hair hung around her face like a cloak and worked to make her amaranth red dress even bolder, it hugged her curves and revealed a teasing amount of cleavage.

“Well, isn't this a nice surprise.” Announced Alana as she flipped her appointment book closed and twisted the lid back on her fountain pen. _A fountain pen,_ thought Will, _Hannibal would be proud._

“I'll leave you to it.” 

Said Price as he carefully set Valentina down on her feet beside her brother  before leaving the lavender colored office,  closing the door behind himself;  his faint footfalls leading away being the only sign Price had been there to begin with.  A lana rounded her desk and crouched down before the twins,  her arms wrapping around them for a much needed snuggle.

“Hello, Sweethearts.”

“Hello.” The twins muttered back almost in unison making Alana smiled grow.

Quickly she scooped the two into her arms  and rose to her feet with them close to her chest; Claude and Valentina never failed to make Alana smile. After nuzzling them for long enough  she looked up at Will. 

“How are you, Will? I haven't seen you or these three angels for ages.” The female Omega squeezed them as if to emphasise her point.

Will opened his mouth to answer but the sound of Alana's office door creaking opening cut him off; they'd have to oil that or something because it was one of the creepiest noises Will had ever heard and that was saying something. In stepped Beverly whose long dark hair hung around her face leaving her almost in shadow, she wore a grin that made her eyes sparkle and her usual red leather jacket.

“Sorry to interrupt but Price said you were here.” In less than a second – or maybe Will had zoned out again – she'd taken Claude from Alana and cuddled him close. “Hello beautiful.” 

“Aunt Beverly!”

At The House there had been so much pain and torment, for so long that it had almost seemed endless but end it had and Claude, Valentina and Sebastian represented the good that was to come. They were innocents and the future.

“Where have you been hiding?” She asked Will after kissing Claude's temple. 

“We have three young children and Abigail just started her heat last night, so-” Alana cut him off abruptly.

“With you and Hannibal in the house?!” 

“Yeah, fortunately I was asleep and Hannibal got her to Anders quickly.” Will shifted Sebastian in his arms when started to fuss, his blue eyes watched happily as Seb settled back into sleep. 

“You jumped him as soon as he got home.” 

It wasn't a question and  Beverly wore one of those devilish grins of her's that said  _don't try and deny it_ ;  after the years of knowing Beverly Katz he'd not got the energy to deny it.

“Beverly!” Alana covered Valentina's ears. 

“Of course I did. I woke up smelling an unmated Omega and Hannibal was gone. Plus it was an excuse to have my Alpha at three in the morning.”

“Bet he loved his demanding Omega.” Again not a question, her teasing smile just affirmed it. 

“You know it.” 

Beverly had this way of bringing out the naughty side of Will, getting him to say things he normally wouldn't volunteer  in public. He'd never been a particularly social Omega but it was all thanks to Beverly that he'd not locked himself in the far recesses of his mind years ago; a place so deep inside himself that Hannibal Lecter himself wouldn't have been able to find him. 

“Tell me everything!”

“Oh, no. No details while there are small people around.”

“Well, leave them with Alana for a while.” She turned her head to the other female. “You know you want to play with them. That way you and I can go gossip like stereotypical Omegas.”

“Is that okay with you, Alana. I thought you'd want to see them but if you're busy-”

“No, no, it's fine.” She cut the male Omega off. “Like I said, I've not seen them in ages. I think a missed about-” She looked Claude and his sister over with scrutiny “- and inch and a half of them.”

She set Valentina down when Beverly did the same with Claude and let Will oh so carefully pass a still sleeping Sebastian over, he was going to be a devilishly handsome man just like his father.

“Claude, Valentina, be good or you'll have your Daddy to answer to.”

The two children nodded knowing that their Papa wasn't kidding.

“Yes, Papa.” The twins responded in unison, sometimes they reminded him of the Grady sisters from The Shining.

With a smile and a kiss to each of his children's foreheads Will followed Beverly out of Alana's Lavinder office and off down the hall.

 

XXXX

 

Abigail lay on her back enjoying the soft mattress that supported her heat exhausted body as she breathed deeply filling her lungs with cool air, Anders was beside her with an arm around her keeping there naked bodies close together.

“I hadn't expected your heat to hit so fast.” That was probably the longest sentence Anders had been capable of saying in hours and to her heat blinded mind it sounded heavenly and she cuddled into his muscular chest. “I'd thought you'd have longer to mentally prepare.”

“I'm glad it happened this way.” She told him after a few moments of just staring up at the ceiling. “I didn't have to think about it, I could just feel.”

After Jack Crawford and the horrors of The House even mentioning the word heat had scared Abigail but with the aid of Hannibal and Will she'd clawed her way back to being a person and not let the memories haunt her, Anders though, he'd taken away the fear of her gender and showed her that being an Omega certainly didn't mean she was weak. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts because Anders was suddenly there pressing his lips gently to her own before they started to trail down her neck tease the mating bite he'd left there; Abigail purred.

“I'm pleased you're so content to just lay with me until your next wave but I'd be an awful Alpha if I didn't fetch you something to eat and drink.”

 

“Not hungry.” She rolled over to kiss his chest, a glint in her blue orbs. “I just want my Alpha.” Oh how that word made him growl “Stay?”

 

“No, you need to eat. Anyway, if Hannibal finds I've been failing as his daughter's Alpha he'll serve me to you, either way you'll get fed.”

Chuckling – because was one of them now, and they were the Murder Family, cannibal jokes were the norm – Anders pulled himself away from his beautiful Omega and slipped on his boxers before wandering off downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
